Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)
by MatyShinraDxd
Summary: En la Metrópolis High School ha llegado un nuevo estudiante con un gran secreto. Zee Zatara y las demás Super hero girls comenzaran a hacerse su amiga para que no este solo, afortunadamente el hará amigos inesperados. al ir transcurriendo los días y los momentos que comparten juntos la joven maga ira sintiendo cosas por su nuevo amigo.
1. Llega Un Nuevo Chico A La Ciudad

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)**__**"**_

_**Capitulo 1**__**: "Llega Un Nuevo Chico A La Ciudad".**_

_**Era un nuevo día en la ciudad metrópolis, parecía un día normal en la vida de Zee Zatara una joven heroína de 16 años quien se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela con sus amigas. Una vez lista parte hacia la escuela donde se encuentra con Barbara (BatGirl) y allí se quedan esperando a que llegaran las demás.**_

_**Barbara**__**: que tal dormiste hoy Zatanna?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: muy bien aún que me eh despertado con una sensación rara.**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¿a qué te refieres?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: no lo sé, es como si esperara a que hoy no sea un día normal.**_

_**Barbara**__**: bueno quizás entonces hoy no sea un día normal. **_

_**En ese momento llegan las demás y se unen a la conversación.**_

_**Kara (SuperGirl)**__**: hola de que hablan?**_

_**Barbara**__**: Zatanna me contaba que tiene una sensación rara sobre hoy.**_

_**Daiana (Wonder Women)**__**: ah sí? ¿Como qué?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: como si hoy fuera a pasar algo que haga que este día no sea tan común.**_

_**Jessica Cruz (Green Lanter)**__**: -Suspira- si realmente quisiera que pasara algo distinto.**_

_**Karen Beecher (Bumblebee)**__**: ya se enteraron de las nuevas noticias? -Karen sale de la escuela-**_

_**Kara**__**: no, ¿qué sucede?**_

_**Karen**__**: hoy en nuestra clase comenzara un nuevo estudiante, ¿no es emocionante?**_

_**Jessica**__**: pues si es algo distinto.**_

_**En ese momento todas se sorprenden al darse cuenta que quizás la sensación de zatanna se había cumplido por parte al ser esta novedad algo distinto, pero había que ver si la llegada de este nuevo estudiante realmente cambiaría el rumbo del día hacia algo interesante o si sería una completa decepción. Las seis chicas entraban a la escuela para comenzar las clases, es así que tiempo más tarde el profesor ingresa con un muchacho de la misma altura de Daiana, con el cabello oscuro y una manera de vestir elegante como la de Zatanna.**_

_**Profesor**__**: muy bien chicos silencio, a partir de hoy se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante a nuestra clase, vamos muchacho preséntate.**_

_**Chico Nuevo**__**: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Emanuel Herrera, tengo 16 años y provengo de Argentina, es un placer conocerlos y espero podamos llevarnos bien. -El joven sonríe amablemente dejando impactadas a las jóvenes heroínas por su gran belleza y sobre todo a Zatanna.**_

_**Las clases iniciaban y al finalizar era tiempo del almuerzo, momento que las chicas aprovecharían para conocer mejor a su apuesto nuevo compañero. Él se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo solo en una meza junto a la ventana, así que van y le hacen compañía.**_

_**Daiana**__**: hola Emanuel, ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Daiana Prince, es un gusto conocerte.**_

_**Emanuel deja su comida, y mira a las chicas con amabilidad.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: el gusto es todo mío Daiana, por favor siéntense. -sonríe- ¿ellas son tus amigas?**_

_**Daiana**__**: así es vamos chicas preséntense.**_

_**Kara**__**: hola soy Kara Danvers.**_

_**Barbara**__**: yo soy Barbara Gordon.**_

_**Jessica**__**: yo Jessica Cruz.**_

_**Karen**__**: el mío es Karen Beecher.**_

_**Casi todas se habían presentado, pero solo faltaba alguien que se encontraba sonrojada y tímida, algo poco común en ella.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: Ho...hola me... me llamo Zatanna Zatara es un placer.**_

_**El joven vuelve a sonreír cálidamente y le responde.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: el placer es todo mío Zatanna, por cierto, bonito nombre, y es un placer conocerlas chicas espero poder llevarme muy bien con ustedes.**_

_**Emanuel hace unos movimientos con las manos y hace aparecer seis rosas, una para cada una, esto las sorprende ya que no se imaginaban que tendrían a otro mago en la clase.**_

_**Jessica**__**: Wooow ¿también haces magia?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: así es.**_

_**Karen**__**: espera, como es que no has preguntado algo como... ¿alguien más aquí hace magia?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: es que ya me había dado cuenta de la presencia de una gran maga en la clase.**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¿ah sí? -lo desafía amistosamente a que le diga quién.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: darme cuenta fue sencillo además de tengo el don de la observación algunos dicen que soy un mentalista o psíquico, la maga eres tú ¿verdad? -Señala a Zatanna.**_

_**Todas vuelven a quedar impresionadas por su elocuencia y elegancia al hablar, y también por el hecho de haber descubierto quien era la otra maga.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿cómo lo supiste?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: por la forma que mueves tus manos, tus movimientos son suaves y sofisticados de tal manera que da a pensar que podrías hacer aparecer cualquier cosa en un movimiento.**_

_**Su respuesta vuelve a dejar impresionadas a sus nuevas compañeras, ellas se sientan y siguen interrogando al muchacho.**_

_**Daiana**__**: oye y ¿por qué te mudaste de país?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: porque mis padres trabajaran aquí desde mañana.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¿qué música te gusta?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: escucho de todo pero mi genero favorito es el rock.**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¿quién es tu héroe favorito?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: Batman.**_

_**Jessica**__**: ¿comida favorita? **_

_**Emanuel**__**: el asado, es una comida típica de mi país, creo que aquí le dicen barbacoa.**_

_**Karen**__**: ¿te gusta la lectura? Si es así ¿qué tipo de géneros lees?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: el de terror y el de misterio, soy un gran fan de las novelas de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y Stephen King.**_

_**Zatanna: ¿quién es tu referente en la magia?**_

_**Emanuel: bueno realmente no tengo uno en específico, pero es un poco obvio que el gran Houdini.**_

_**Zatanna comenzaba a notar que tenían cosas en común y el hecho de compartir la misma profesión era más estimulante para ella porque sentía que con alguien más con quien compartir la magia podía hacer crecer sus habilidades, aunque creía que su magia era superior por ser también una hechicera.**_

_**El día continuo como siempre, pero con un sabor distinto tal como Zatanna y las chicas querían que fuera para romper la monotonía, al sonar la campana de salida se despiden de su nuevo amigo y salen de la escuela. Entre charlas Daiana y las demás notan que Zatanna estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos y algo sonrojada, era más que obvio que el nuevo chico había tocado el difícil corazón de la joven hechicera y el hecho de pensar que podría ocurrir algo entre ellos era una apuesta tentadora, pero eso solo podrían saberlo a medida que avancen los días.**_


	2. El Mago Emanuel

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)**__**"**_

_**Capitulo 2**__**: "El Mago Emanuel"**_

_**Al día siguiente de la llegada del joven Emanuel, Zatanna se alista y parte a la escuela caminando y por el camino se encuentra con su nuevo compañero.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ho...hola Emanuel ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: hola Zatanna, me encuentro muy bien ¿y tú?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: muy bien gracias, ¿vives por aquí?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: si así es, vivo dos cuadras más atrás.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿te adaptas bien a este lugar? Bueno a penas llevas un día.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: si me adapto bien, ya eh estado aquí, bueno, no viviendo, pero mis padres tienen amigos aquí y por consecuencia yo también eh hecho un amigo, como aún tenemos tiempo me gustaría pasar por su trabajo a saludarlo y de paso desayunar algo, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: claro, no hay problema, ¿tu amigo es mayor que tú?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: no, tiene nuestra misma edad solo trabaja medio tiempo en un lugar llamado dulce justicia.**_

_**Esto a la joven le sonaba conocido ya que allí suelen comprar pasteles y tomar café, luego de un tiempo llegan y al abrir la puerta ambos amigos se reencuentran.**_

_**Barry Allen (Flash)**__**: Emanuel Amigo! -Va hacia su amigo.**_  
_**Emanuel**__**: Hey Barry! -Ambos se abrazan.**_

_**Barry**__**: ¿cómo has estado tanto tiempo amigo?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: muy bien, creí que ayer te encontraría en la escuela.**_  
_**Barry**__**: se me hiso tarde por el trabajo así que decidí quedarme, Hola Zatanna.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: jeje hola Barry.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¿ya se conocían?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: así es, recuerda que vamos a la misma escuela.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: Oh Cierto, cierto.**_

_**Barry**__**: siéntense por favor, enseguida les traeré unas malteadas y unas rebanadas de pastel.**_

_**Ambos se sientan y se ponen a charlar sobre magia que era el tópico que los unía por sobre otras cosas, mientras tanto del otro lado de la calle Barbara los veía por la ventana y sin poder creerlo les envía un mensaje a las demás que decía "No van a creer lo que estoy viendo, vengan al otro lado de la calle frente a dulce justicia".**_

_**No había pasado demasiado tiempo de haber enviado el mensaje que las chicas ya estaban ahí.**_

_**Daiana**__**: ya estamos aquí.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¿qué ocurre?**_

_**Jessica**__**: ¿si cuál es la urgencia? **_

_**Karen**__**: Habla bárbara.**_

_**Barbara**__**: Shhhhh miren allí en frente. -Señala la ventana de dulce justicia.**_

_**Todas se sorprenden al ver a su amiga en una especie de cita con el chico nuevo.**_

_**Karen**__**: sabía que había atracción entre ellos.**_

_**Jessica**__**: Ay no lo puedo creer ¿fue amor a primera vista?**_

_**Daiana**__**: Tranquilas chicas es demasiado pronto para decretar eso.**_

_**Kara**__**: oh por favor Daiana, mira cómo se miran y se ríen, está claro que al menos hay un interés.**_

_**Mientras tanto dentro de la tienda los jóvenes seguían charlando y haciendo pequeños trucos mágicos para demostrar sus habilidades.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: Oye eres muy bueno en verdad, ¿dónde aprendiste magia tan buena?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: Con un viejo mago al que le decían "El Mago Black", él fue un gran maestro y llegue a ser muy conocido en mi país como "El Pequeño Mago Emanuel".**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ya veo, te ha enseñado muy bien. -Ella sonríe cálidamente.**_

_**Del otro lado de la calle las chicas espiaban y charlaban...**_

_**Daiana**__**: escuchen chicas deben ser discretas con este tema saben... zatanna podría molestarse si se entera que estuvimos espiándola.**_

_**Karen**__**: Estoy de acuerdo.**_

_**Kara**__**: oh ¿enserio?**_

_**Jessica**__**: si Kara no podemos hacer sentir a nuestra amiga que invadimos su espacio.**_

_**Daiana**__**: así es, espero te haya quedado claro a ti también Barbara.**_

_**Barbara**__**: Oh, está bien.**_

_**Kara**__**: ya sé que podemos hacer, podríamos adelantarnos y hacer como que nos encontramos en la puerta de la escuela así cuando ella vaya con el nuestro encuentro sea inevitable y quizás nos cuente sí que la presionemos.**_

_**Jessica**__**: no suena mal.**_

_**Barbara**__**: pienso lo mismo.**_

_**Daiana**__**: bien hagámoslo pero si ella no cuenta nada no la presionen. **_

_**Karen**__**: vamos hay que apresurarnos se están por levantar.**_

_**Las chicas se apresuran a adelantarse a la escuela para llegar antes que sus amigos mientras Zatanna y Emanuel salían de Dulce Justicia.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: sabes, es agradable charlar contigo, nunca mantuve una conversación tan amena con un chico.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: me alegra que así sea, realmente temía que estés incomoda y solo te quedaras por no ser grosera.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: no para nada jeje yo temía aburrirte con mis anécdotas y mis trucos.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: tus anécdotas son muy interesa y tus trucos son fantásticos.**_

_**Ambos se lanzaban halagos el uno al otro, mientras tanto van a la entrada de la escuela, allí estaban las chicas que fingían estar ahí desde hace tiempo.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: hola chicas.**_

_**Todas le devuelven el saludo alegremente, en ese entonces llega Barry y saluda a todas.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: bien Sweet Magical Girl (Dulce chica mágica) entrare con Barry, nos veremos en el salón.**_

_**Barry y él se despiden de ellas y entran a la escuela.**_

_**Barbara**__**: uy que fue esa despedida tan cariñosa...**_

_**Karen**__**: Sweet Magical Girl, que tierno es... como si esto fuera una película de amor.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ay chicas que exageradas. -se sonroja. Solo fuimos a tomar una malteada con pastel y charlamos jeje.**_

_**Kara**__**: se ve que la pasaron muy bien jeje.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: es un chico muy agradable, sofisticado, pero a la vez varonil e inteligente.**_

_**Daiana**__**: vaya veo que entonces pudieron conocerse bastante.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: jeje no tanto, pero si puedo decir que se un poco más de él.**_

_**Las chicas entran a clases y él ya estaba ubicado en su lugar y una vez que todos están listos el profesor comienza la clase. Solo habían pasado un par de horas de haber comenzado el nuevo día y ya había pasado más que en un día normal y eso a la joven maga la llenaba de vida y entusiasmo ya que ahora tenia a alguien con quien compartir algo más profundo como la magia. El aburrido tiempo de clases terminaba y era hora de ir a almorzar, las jóvenes heroínas iban hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado el quien también estaba con Barry y hablaban como si el estuviera tratando de convencer a Emanuel de algo. Emanuel al ver a sus amigas les hace señas para que se sienten con ellos, ellas van y se sientan almorzando todos juntos, una gran amistad se estaba formando entre la justicieras y el joven extranjero.**_


	3. Tango: Un nuevo Héroe

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)**__**"**_

_**Capitulo 3**__**: "**__**Tango**__**: **__**Un nuevo Héroe**__**"**_

_**Luego del almuerzo y de seguir con las clases tocaba la campana de salida, para no abusar de la simpatía de sus amigas decide emprender solo el camino a casa a lo que Barry lo alcanza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**_

_**Barry**__**: oye Emanuel ¿has pensado eso que te eh propuesto?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¿sobre lo de unirme a tu grupo? Si lo eh estado pensando, pero ¿crees que sea buena idea?**_

_**Barry**__**: claro que es buena idea hermano, eh visto los noticieros de tu país, tus poderes de magia son fantásticos y tu manera de pelear mano a mano es como si bailaras ese baile que es tradicional en Argentina.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: el Tango.**_

_**Barry**__**: si eso, seria genial.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: podría aceptar, hace tiempo que no siento la adrenalina de combatir el crimen.**_

_**Barry: nosotros estaríamos encantado de poder contar contigo.**_

_**Ambos seguían caminando hasta que se separaban para seguir cada uno su camino. Esa noche Emanuel sacaba de su caja el traje que usaba para combatir el crimen, hacia un par de años que ya no lo usaba, pero esa noche había decidido volver a darle otra oportunidad a su Alter Ego.**_

_**Esa misma noche el joven recibe un mensaje de su amigo requiriendo su ayuda en la zona del muelle de la ciudad. El regreso era un hecho, "Tango el mago/Hechicero" Volvería. Emanuel se transforma y de inmediato va al punto indicado.**_

_**Al llegar ve que unos robots gigantes estaban luchando con sus amigos y les estaban haciendo la lucha difícil. **_

_**Flash**__**: ¡Tango por aquí!**_

_**Tango**__**: ¡Ahí voy! **_

_**El nuevo miembro logra sacar a Flash de apuro y ahora el objetivo era ayudar a Hawkman.**_

_**Tango**__**: ¡Saetas de Luz! -lanza su ataque.**_

_**El ataque hacía que el robot dejara de concentrarse en Hawkman y buscara al nuevo compañero de los Dc SuperHero Boys, en eso Flash rescata a su compañero.**_

_**Linterna Verde**__**: Oye Flash ¿a quién has traído? ¿al hermano de Zatanna? Es muy bueno. -Ríe mientras sigue atacando.**_

_**Flash**__**: y eso no es nada, cuando avancen las misiones veras lo fantástico que es.**_

_**Mientras tanto Aqualad destruía a otro de los robots desde el mar y Green Arrow destruye el ultimo y se juntan todos en la azotea de uno de los almacenes del puerto.**_

_**Linterna Verde (Hal Jordan)**__**: Bien Flash creo que debes presentarnos a alguien.**_

_**Flash**__**: chicos él es Tango, un mago superhéroe es un viejo amigo del extranjero que se mudó aquí hace unos días.**_

_**Tango: es un placer poder combatir el crimen con ustedes.**_

_**Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)**__**: El placer es nuestro, será bueno contar con tu ayuda.**_

_**Hawkman (Carter Hall)**__**: -Solo mueve la cabeza como aprobando la llegada del nuevo miembro ya que no hablaba mucho.**_

_**Aqualad (Garth Bernstein)**__**: Woooow amigo tus ataques fueron geniales.**_

_**Tango**__**: Gracias jeje.**_

_**Todos bajan y vuelven a la normalidad y se van caminando juntos.**_

_**Hal**__**: Oye ¿eres pariente o algo de Zatanna Zatara?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: No, ¿porque lo dices?**_

_**Hal**__**: porque ambos son magos, combaten el crimen con magia y usan atuendos sofisticados como los magos.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: lo de la vestimenta son solo coincidencias que se da en el mundo de los magos de profesión, en cuanto a los poderes podría decirse que el destino junto a dos super magos en Metrópolis.**_

_**Barry**__**: si y por cómo van las cosas creo que el destino no solo los juntara en la misma ciudad jeje.**_

_**Garth**__**: ¿quieres decir que están por formalizar una relación?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: por favor chicos apenas nos estamos conociendo, es mi segundo día en la ciudad jeje.**_

_**Oliver**__**: la vida tiene formas muy raras de acelerar los procesos.**_

_**Barry**__**: Oliver tiene razón, mira, estas por empezar tu tercer día y ya tienes amigas, un grupo de amigos, eres miembro de un grupo de Superhéroes, ya has tenido tu primera misión...**_

_**Emanuel**__**: tienes razón, todo está yendo muy rápido pero el tema de Zatanna quiero llevarlo con calma.**_

_**Oliver**__**: ósea que te interesa.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: al principio la veía como alguien con quien me podría llevar bien, pero después de conocerla un poco más me cautivo, y aun me falta mucho por conocer de ella.**_

_**Garth**__**: si es verdad apenas conocerás el 5% de ella.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: además cuando la mire más detenidamente me cautivo sus ojos, su cabello y sus bellos labios.**_

_**Hal**__**: vaya amigo eres todo un poeta, estas casi a mi nivel jaja.**_

_**Oliver**__**: ahora veo porque muchos hablan de ti en la escuela.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¿se habla de mí? Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba.**_

_**Todos seguían caminando y luego se separan para ir cada quien, a su hogar, da la casualidad de que el joven mago pasa por el frente de la casa de la joven Zatanna zatara y ella lo ve por la ventana de su cuarto.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿que estará haciendo Emanuel en la calle a esta hora? -pensaba ella mientras se peinaba.**_

_**Emanuel llega a su casa y va a bañarse para luego ir a dormir ya que mañana era otro día de escuela. Todo estaba yendo muy bien en la vida del joven argentino, pero a pesar del cansancio no se podía dormir así que toma su cuaderno y comienza a escribir, además de ser mago también hacia "magia" componiendo letras y así siguió, hasta que se quedó dormido en la cama.**_

_**Al otro día se levanta a desayunar, su madre tenía su café con media lunas ya preparada para él. Así que sin pensarlo un momento y aun que tenía tiempo comienza a desayunar con calma. A pesar de haber dormido bien, el desgaste físico fue tanto que Emanuel aún se sentía cansado.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: larga noche ¿no? Jeje**_

_**La bella maga lo vuelve a sorprender camino a la escuela y con cara de dormido.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: jeje algo por el estilo.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: no es bueno andar fuera de casa tan tarde en días de clases jeje.**_

_**El chico se sorprende de que ella supiera que ha vuelto a casa tarde, pensaba si acaso los habrá visto como super héroe.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: es que ayer estuve en casa de Barry hablando sobre una letra que estuve componiendo y fue por eso que llegue tarde, además luego de eso me quede un poco más terminándola.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: vaya no sabía que también componías, eres genial.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: no es para tanto Sweet Magical Girl.**_

_**El joven mago logro evadir por esta vez la situación para no ser descubierto, pero ahora deberá ser más cuidadoso.**_


	4. Los Sentimientos De Zatanna

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)**__**"**_

_**Capitulo 4**__**: "Los Sentimientos De Zatanna"**_

_**Los jóvenes magos llegaban a la escuela y todos los miraban, algunas chicas miraban a Zatanna con envidia y los hombres miraban con envidia al chico nuevo. En ese momento se topan con Hal.**_

_**Hal**__**: hey ¿cómo estás? chico mago jeje**_

_**Emanuel**__**: Hola Hal jeje todo está muy bien ¿y tú?**_

_**Hal**__**: Todo está perfecto como siempre, hola Zee.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: hola Hal.**_

_**Hal**__**: bueno chicos me retiro, debo ir a ver a una chica jeje. -Se va.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿cuándo lo conociste?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: anoche estuvo conmigo y Barry.**_

_**Entran al salón y se sientan en sus lugares, como siempre las chicas esperaban a su amiga Zatanna para los chismes ya que otra vez habían llegado juntos y charlando.**_

_**Daiana**__**: buenos días Zatanna.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: buenos días Daiana.**_

_**Karen**__**: ¿qué tal vas con Emanuel?**_

_**Barbara**__**: si, se ven tan lindos juntos.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: -ríe algo avergonzada. ¿Ustedes creen? En realidad, no hay mucho que decir solo somos amigos nada más. **_

_**Kara**__**: vamos amiga, se sincera, te gusta ¿verdad?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: -Se sonroja. ¿Por qué preguntan eso?**_

_**Kara**__**: es solo una pregunta jeje.**_

_**Jessica**__**: veamos, has pasado más tiempo con el que cualquiera de nosotras, vienes a la escuela con él.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: admito que es lindo y que es agradable pasar tiempo a su lado, pero creo que es muy pronto para decir que me gusta.**_

_**Daiana**__**: el tiempo obra de maneras extrañas amiga.**_

_**Karen**__**: los romances que surgen de repente son los mejores.**_

_**Barbara**__**: oh, por cierto, Zatanna ¿tú le regalaste a Emanuel una de tus fotos promocionales de maga?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: si, ¿por que?**_

_**Barbara**__**: vi que se le cayó. -Pone la foto en la mesa.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: se la devolveré.**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¡No! Espera, mira lo que dice atrás.**_

_**Kara da vuelta la foto y atrás había una frase que decía "Apenas llego, se instaló para siempre en mi vida, no hay nada mejor que encontrar un amor a medida". Todas las chicas se sonrojaban y suspiraban por la ternura mientras lo miraban disimuladamente.**_

_**Jessica**__**: está más que claro que a él le gustas amiga.**_

_**Karen**__**: es muy tierno.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: es verdad, pero, ¿realmente creen que lo haya escrito por mí?**_

_**Kara**__**: oh por favor Zatanna está escrita detrás de tu foto, si no fuera por ti lo hubiera escrito en otro lado.**_

_**La bella maga explotaba de felicidad por dentro, pero quería mantener la compostura puesto que en verdad hace poco se habían conocido hace poco más allá que su química fue muy fuerte casi desde el comienzo.**_

_**Barbara**__**: chicas ya que es viernes que tal si hacemos pijamada de chicas en casa, mi papa no estará.**_

_**Kara**__**: si por mi está bien, quiero hacer algo diferente para variar.**_

_**Karen**__**: también yo.**_

_**Jessica**__**: es buena idea.**_

_**Daiana**__**: si, yo voy.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: si, por que no jeje.**_

_**Kara**__**: parece que romeo también tendrá una pijamada de hombres.**_

_**Todas miraban para el frente y ven Emanuel hablando con Barry, Hal, Oliver y Garth.**_

_**Daiana**__**: me sorprende lo rápido que se adaptó.**_

_**Jessica**__**: y lo rápido que hiso amigos.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: él ya había estado aquí antes y es muy amigo de Barry.**_

_**Barbara**__**: uy estas bien informada señora Zatara de Herrera jejeje**_

_**Zatanna**__**: -Se sonroja. ¡Cállate Barbara!**_

_**Las amigas tomaban cada una sus cosas y se iban para reencontrarse en casa de Barbara en unas horas más.**_

_**Rato más tarde en la residencia Zatara, la joven maga estaba inquieta en su habitación por lo charlado con sus amigas así que busca calmarse hablando con sus pequeños conejos.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: realmente no puedo creer que me haya enamorado sin darme cuenta ósea nos conocemos desde hace unos días y ya ha pasado mucho en tan poco tiempo, ¿tú que piensas **__**Blackberry Hazel von Owsla III**__**?**_

_**El pequeño conejo le sonrie y da un saltito.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿realmente crees que debo relajarme y dejar que todo fluya?**_

_**El conejito asiente con la cabeza.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: y tú ¿qué dices **__**Dandelion Pipkin de Hyzenthlay**__**?**_

_**El otro conejito saltaba dos veces y movía sus pequeños bigotes.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿que refuerce los lazos?**_

_**Tal como hiso el otro conejo, le asiente con la cabeza feliz.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: muy bien lo hare pequeños.**_

_**La bella joven se veía cada vez más segura de sí misma y trataría de llevar las cosas con calma para que todo resulte bien. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos preparaba todo para ir a su "noche de amigas" en casa de Barbara. En ese entonces le llega un mensaje de Emanuel que decía... "Hola Zee, quería preguntarte si no puedes regalarme otro de tus afiches promocionales, creo que perdí el otro y quería colocarlo en mi habitación".**_

_**Eso hacia sonrojar a la maga quien le contesta que no había problema y que con mucho gusto le daría otro cuando lo viera. Ella se recuesta en su cama boca arriba con una sonrisa reflejando una inmensa felicidad.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿será que el destino nos está uniendo por alguna razón?**_

_**Ella se queda pensando un poco más en su habitación, mientras tanto en la calle kara se encuentra con el enamorado de su amiga la maga.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¡hey Emanuel!**_

_**El joven levanta la mirada ya que se encontraban uno frente al otro.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: oh Kara, ¿qué tal estas? ¿Qué haces por aquí?**_

_**Kara**__**: voy por Zatanna, tendremos una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Barbara.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: que bien, yo también, iré a casa de Barry junto con el resto de la banda y comeremos pizzas, miraremos películas de terror y compondremos algunas canciones.**_

_**Kara**__**: Genial, ¿por eso llevas la guitarra?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: así es jeje.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¿y de que tratara?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: aun no lo sé con exactitud, pero será algo mágico.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¿Para alguien mágico o.… mágica?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: jeje te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero hasta ahora solo puedo decirte eso, bueno Kara, nos vemos debo seguir mi camino.**_

_**A Kara se le dibuja una gran sonrisa y esperaba a la reunión de esta noche para revelar la jugosa primicia que tenía entre manos, así que decide guardar el secreto hasta la cena y va corriendo a casa de Zatanna.**_


	5. Una Canción Para Zatanna (Parte 1)

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 5**__**: "La Canción de Zatanna" (Parte 1).**_

_**Después de haber tenido ese cruce con su nuevo amigo, kara llega a casa de Zee para ir camino a casa de Barbara. Ella sale de su casa y saluda a su amiga.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿lista para irnos? **_

_**Kara**__**: Claro, andando.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: creí que llegarías antes, ¿por qué tardaste?**_

_**Kara**__**: es que por el camino me encontré con cierto mago y me quedé hablando con él un momento. -Sonríe pícaramente.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿un mago? ¿lo conozco?**_

_**Kara**__**: emmmm puede que más que yo, sí.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿te encontraste con él? -haciendo referencia a Emanuel.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¿fue lo primero que se te vino a la mente amiga? – ríe. Si era él.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿y que estaba haciendo?**_

_**Kara**__**: habrá noche de chicos en la casa de Barry Allen, iba con su guitarra.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: vaya así que también toca la guitarra, parece un chico muy completo.**_

_**Ambas amigas seguían caminando a la casa de la familia Gordon para disfrutar de una velada de mujeres. Ya de noche y estando todas reunidas se sientan en la mesa para disfrutar de una buenas pizzas, es entonces que Kara recuerda el chisme que tenia que contar a sus amigas.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¡Chicas tengo algo que contar! -dice algo exaltada.**_

_**Daiana**__**: Kara por favor casi nos matas del susto.**_

_**Kara**__**: lo siento, es que este chisme es tan jugoso que no puedo creer que casi me lo olvido.**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¡¿Chisme?! Que es cuenta, cuenta vamos. -Dice ansiosa.**_

_**Karen**__**: si vamos dilo.**_

_**Kara**__**: bien, verán, hoy cuando iba a buscar a Zee me topé con el otro mago de la clase…**_

_**Todas, incluso Zee (Zatanna) estaban expectantes ya que todos esperaban chismes de la futura "mágica pareja".**_

_**Kara**__**: le pregunte donde iba, y me conto que hoy tendrán juntada de amigos en casa de Barry.**_

_**Daiana**__**: ¿y qué más?**_

_**Kara**__**: en ese momento vi que llevaba una guitarra, por lo que le pregunte sobre ella y me contesto que con los muchachos compondrán la música para la letra que escribió.**_

_**Jessica**__**: oh no puede ser no será para…**_

_**Kara**__**: espera, espera que no llegue a lo importante. En ese momento le pregunte de que se trataba y el me contesto que no podía decírmelo pero que sería algo mágico.**_

_**Karen**__**: ¿y tú que dijiste?**_

_Kara__: y yo le pregunte si podría ser para alguien mágico o… mágica, a lo que el respondió con su tonada argentina… "jeje te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero por ahora solo puedo decirte eso"._ _Las jóvenes heroínas gritan de emoción y miraban a su compañera ya que era un poco mas obvio que todo ese misterio era por que la canción iba a estar dedicada a ella._ _Barbara__: tendríamos que estar atentas al balcón de atrás de mi casa ya que la casa de los Allen esta a la vuelta de la esquina, quizás podamos oír algo._ _Karen__: no creo bárbara de seguro tendrán una habitación acústica._ _Jessica__: Zee ¿tú no puedes hacer algo para saber lo que pasa dentro? _ _Zatanna__: como de poder, puedo, el problema es que seria abusar de mis poderes como maga y si el se llegara a enterar podría enojarse conmigo._ _Kara__: no pasara, si el no sabe que tienes esos poderes, o acaso le revelaste que eres una heroína._ _Zatanna__: claro que no, no quisiera ponerlo en riesgo._ _Daiana__: entonces no habrá problemas._ _Zee hace aparecer una bola de cristal y recita un conjuro con el cual comienzan a ver lo que sucedía, una vez que tuvieron imagen del interior de la casa veían como los chicos comían pizza y charlaban sobre la letra._ _Garth (Aqualad)__: no crees que es una letra algo complicada._ _Emanuel__: me gusta filosofar al mismo tiempo que compongo mis letras, pero eso es que son un tanto difíciles de entender._ _Oliver (Green Arrow)__: aun así ¿no crees que deberías ser un poco más directo?_ _Barry (Flash)__: lo que pasa es que si fuera mas directo puede que tanto la letra como la música puedan perder la magia._ _Hal (Linterna Verde)__: y convertirse en algo mas del montón, ¿no es verdad?_ _Emanuel: así es, ¿Qué dices tu Carter?_ _Carter (HawkMan)__: -Sonríe levemente y mueve la cabeza estando de acuerdo con el razonamiento de sus amigos._ _Mientras tanto en casa de Bárbara, todas estaban comiendo y viendo atentas la bola de cristal, realmente estaban tan entusiasmadas como si fuera una película en su punto crucial._ _Daiana__: parece que su canción será una bella poesía._ _Karen__: Shhhh chicas le pedirán a Emanuel que cante._ _En casa de Barry, los chicos le pedían a su amigo que cante algo típico de su país._ _Hal__: Emanuel canta algo de tu país._ _Oliver: si, canta un tango._ _Emanuel__: ¿están seguros? Miren que es considerada música para ansíanos._ _Garth__: la música es música amigo, nos interesa conocer la música de Argentina._ _Barry__: -Pone la música. Adelante amigo humille. (es un típico decir argentino para demostrar todo el potencial)._ _Emanuel__: -__Comienza a cantar__: "Acaricia mi sueño_ _El suave murmullo de tu suspirar_ _Como ríe la vida_ _Si tus ojos negros me quieren mirar_ _Y si es mío el amparo_ _De tu risa leve_ _Que es como un cantar_ _Ella quieta mi herida_ _Todo, todo se olvida_ _El día que me quieras_ _La rosa que engalana_ _Se vestirá de fiesta_ _Con su mejor color_ _Y al viento las campanas_ _Dirán que ya eres mía_ _Y locas las fontanas_ _Se contarán su amor…"_ _Todos se quedan impactados al oírlo cantar, tanto en la residencia Allen como en la residencia Gordon. _ _Emanuel__: -__Seguía Cantando__: "La noche que me quieras_ _Desde el azul del cielo_ _Las estrellas celosas_ _Nos miraran pasar_ _Y un rayo misterioso_ _Hará nido en tu pelo_ _Luciérnaga curiosa_ _Que vera que eres mi consuelo_ _El día que me quieras_ _No habrá más que armonía_ _Será clara la aurora_ _Y alegre el manantial_ _Traerá quieta la brisa_ _Rumor de melodías_ _Y nos darán las fuentes_ _Su canto de cristal_ _El día que me quieras_ _Endulzara sus cuerdas_ _El pájaro cantor_ _Florecerá la vida_ _No existirá el dolor."_ _Sus amigos con los ojos llorosos se paran y lo aplaude, y lo mismo hacen las mujeres que aplaudían lloraban conmovidas en la casa de Barbara._ _Daiana__: eso fue hermoso._ _Kara__: es muy difícil hacerme llorar, pero esa letra toco mi corazón._ _Jessica__: no hay duda que es una canción cantada para ti Zee._ _Zatanna__: ¿Eso crees?_ _Karen__: es obvio que esa no es su canción, pero es obvio que la canto pensando en ti._ _Luego de la bella actuación de el joven mago, ahora Zatanna tenia dentro de si grandes expectativas por saber que tan hermosa seria su canción._  



	6. Una Canción Para Zatanna (Parte 2)

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 6**__**: "Una Canción Para Zatanna" (Parte 2).**_

_**Luego del bello tango cantado por el joven mago, el grupo siguió hablando de la letra escrita por él. Todos estaban de acuerdo que a la letra le faltaba un golpe más de emoción que solo el vivir más momentos "Mágicos" podría darle.**_

_**Barry**__**: bien muchachos, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en posponer la composición oficial de la canción?**_

_**Todos**__**: ¡Si!**_

_**Hal**__**: la duda es como quieres que sea la música.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: me gustaría que sea pegadiza, pero romántica y explosiva en el estribillos.**_

_**Garth**__**: vaya sí que tienes claras las cosas.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: para lo que me imagino va a ser fundamental el ritmo potente del bajo y un gran ritmo en la batería.**_

_**Oliver**__**: puedes contar con mi ritmo en batería.**_

_**Hal**__**: y con mi potencial en el bajo.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: Barry tu te encargaras del ritmo en la guitarra por la mayor parte de la canción, yo me encargare del pequeño solo de guitarra.**_

_**Mientras tanto en la casa de Bárbara, las chicas se desilusionaban un poco porque querían oír la canción, pero Zatanna no lo estaba puesto que si el se inspiraba mas con el pasar del tiempo la canción sería más hermosa.**_

_**Karen**__**: vaya que decepción yo esperaba oírla ahora**_

_**Bárbara**__**: yo igual…**_

_**Daiana**__**: tranquilas, después de todos la canción es para Zee, o al menos eso suponemos.**_

_**Jessica**__**: pienso lo mismo.**_

_**Kara**__**: lo sabemos, pero sean sinceras ¿no sienten algo de decepción? ¿Tú no lo piensas así Zatanna?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: para ser sincera, para mi fue mejor que la pospusieran.**_

_**Todas la miran sorprendida ya que no entendían el porqué de esa preferencia.**_

_**Kara**__**: pero, ¿porqué Zee?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: por que si el me dedicara la canción ahora no sabría como reaccionar, y no quiero herir su corazón.**_

_**Bárbara**__**: entonces, eso, ¿significa que no te gusta?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: no es eso, me parece un chico adorable, lindo y un mago extraordinario, pero creo que necesitamos más tiempo para certificar que lo que sentimos es verdadero, además seamos sinceras, realmente no sabemos si es para mí la canción.**_

_**Daiana**__**: Zatanna tiene razón, estamos sacando conclusiones muy rápido a costa de sus sentimientos y si la canción resultara ser para alguien mas el mayor daño lo habremos hecho nosotras a ella.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: eso para nada amigas, en verdad.**_

_**Jessica**__**: vamos Zee, aun que no lo quieras admitir estas ilusionada por esto, y si esto no llegara a darse sé que las responsables de haberte ilusionado seremos nosotras, aunque no quieras reconocerlo.**_

_**Karen**__**: es verdad.**_

_**Kara**__**: bien, dejemos que el destino se encargue de esto, ¡esto es una juntada de amigas y hay que divertirnos!**_

_**Todas**__**: ¡Si!**_

_**Zee guarda su bola de cristal y comienzan a ocupar el tiempo en pasar el tiempo entre amigas que era el verdadero objetivo de ese viernes por la noche. Lo mismo pasaba en la casa de los Allen, donde los hombres disfrutaban el tiempo con los videojuegos, la música, la comida y las charlas entre ellos.**_

_**Después de esa noche pasan alrededor de unos seis meses donde pasaban muchas situaciones románticas entre en mago argentino y la bella Zee, donde muchos sentimientos fueron reafirmándose aun que aun ninguno se declaraba, estaba claro que ambos querían que todo se de lento y de la manera mas romántica, esto tenia muy atentas a las demás SuperHero Girls quien veían todo como una gran película romántica, y los SuperHero Boys le daban constante animo a su colega para que avance.**_

_**Ya era febrero y en dos semanas era día de san Valentín, seria la fecha perfecta si algo debía que definirse tendría que ser esa fecha. Esa tarde de viernes en la escuela los SuperHero Boys comenzaban a definir las cosas, sin contar con que una inesperada persona oiría el plan.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: bien muchachos, la letra esta lista y no creo que vaya a quedar mejor.**_

_**Hal**__**: perfecto entonces lo único que debemos hacer es inyectarle la música.**_

_**Oliver**__**: excelente, mi batería esta ansiosa por entrar en acción, de hecho, tengo aquí grabada una parte de la idea que se me ocurrió para la canción.**_

_**Oliver les hace oír la grabación y a los muchachos les encanta. **_

_**Barry**__**: Hal y yo hicimos las partituras de nuestros respectivos instrumentos, solo faltaría que toquemos juntos para ver como sonaría.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: Garth, luego de que tengamos la canción completa, la grabaremos y me gustaría que hagas una versión remix.**_

_**Garth**__**: entendido amigo.**_

_**Barry**__**: ¿remix? ¿Para qué?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: me gustaría oír como sonaría en una versión más movida.**_

_**Karen**_ _**Beecher (BumbleBee) quien había oído todo corre a comentarle a las chicas que estaban en la cafetería, desesperada llega y se sienta tomando un poco de aire.**_

_**Jessica**__**: Karen ¿qué te ocurre?**_

_**Daiana**__**: ¿ocurrió algo malo?**_

_**Kara**__**: no será que… ¿vienes con noticias de nuestro amigo el mago?**_

_**Esa pregunta hace que Zee (Zatanna) escupa un poco de jugo de los nervio, a lo que Karen aun tomando aire mueve la cabeza afirmando.**_

_**Bárbara**__**: ¿será al fin la dichosa canción?**_

_**Karen**__**: -Toma un poco de agua. Si, Emanuel dijo que la letra esta lista y que cree que no podría estar mejor que lo que está.**_

_**Todas se emocionan aun que Zee estaba un poco nerviosa ya que al fin oiría esa bella canción pronto, pero kara recuerda lo que se habló meses atrás en casa de Barbara sobre manejarlo con calma para no romper el corazón de Zee.**_

_**Kara**__**: chicas ya regreso, recordé algo que debo hacer.**_

_**La super chica va en busca de su compañero y amigo el mago Emanuel para que le confirme las cosas ya que no soportaría ver a su amiga con su corazón destruido, al ver a Emanuel que estaba con sus amigos, lo toma de su chaqueta y se lo lleva bajo la mirada estupefacta de los SuperHero Boys a algún lugar más alejado de la gente y los chismosos.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¿Kara que ocurre?**_

_**Kara**__**: escúchame Emanuel, ¿recuerdas que me comentaste sobre una canción que escribiste?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: si, ¿Qué ocurre con eso?**_

_**Kara**__**: bueno no pude evitar contárselo a las chicas y ahora todas creemos que esa canción es para Zatanna, la bola de nieve se hizo tan grande que ahora ya no se puede detener, por favor debes decirme para quien es esa canción… por favor Emanuel. -Ella lo toma de su ropa y lo mira con preocupación….**_


	7. Una Canción Para Zatanna (Parte 3)

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 7**__**: "Una Canción Para Zatanna" (Parte 3).**_

_**El joven se queda viéndola sorprendido por la situación y sonriendo levemente la calma.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¿pero, por qué estas así Kara? Claro que la canción es para Zee. No podría escribir con tanta liviandad para ninguna otra mujer.**_

_**Kara**__**: es que, si llegaba a resultar que la canción era para otra mujer, la culpa de que el corazón de Zatanna se rompa hubiera sido principalmente mía.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: tranquila amiga, que tienen razón, si es para ella, solo que hasta ahora no puedo decir nada más, aún no está completa, falta la música.**_

_**Kara**__**: que alivio. -suspira feliz. ¿Y se puede saber cómo se llamará? **_

_**Emanuel**__**: eso es un secreto Kara jeje**_

_**Kara**__**: vamos dime no seas malo.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: es que si te lo digo prácticamente estaría quitándole magia a la canción ya que se que se lo contaras a las chicas y quiero que sea secreto hasta el 14 de febrero.**_

_**Kara**__**: entiendo, bueno volveré con las demás.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: recuerda mantener la sorpresa, lo único que puedes confirmar es que la canción si es para ella.**_

_**Kara**__**: bien.**_

_**Ambos vuelven con sus respectivos grupos y almuerzan un poco mas antes de retornar a las clases habituales.**_

_**Barry**__**: ¿que fue eso amigo?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¿Qué cosa?**_

_**Hal**__**: amigo, así de la nada Kara Danvers llego y te llevo a algún lugar a solas…**_

_**Oliver**__**: no me digas que también le robaste el corazón a la joven Danvers.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: no no, nada de eso amigos, les contare. Resulta que kara fue con el chisme de la canción a las chicas y asumieron de inmediato que la canción era para Zatanna…**_

_**Barry**__**: pero eso es verdad amigo.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: así es, obviamente que la canción es para ella, el problema fue que hicieron del rumor una gran bola de nieve, lo que llevo a que Zee se ilusione mucho.**_

_**Oliver**__**: entiendo, entonces Kara vino a confirmar que la canción es para Zatanna para que no haya duda alguna.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: exacto.**_

_**Mientras tanto, las chicas ya estaban en la puerta del salón.**_

_**Daiana**__**: ¿Kara donde estuviste?**_

_**Kara**__**: pues ¿vieron que fui a atender un asunto? Bueno cuando iba de camino pase por la mesa de los chicos y escuche una confirmación… ¡la canción si es para ti Zee!**_

_**Todas se emocionan incluso Zatanna que trataba de mantener la compostura, pero por dentro ella explotaba de felicidad.**_

_**Al terminar las clases los muchachos partían a casa de Barry donde tenían todos los instrumentos listos, Las SuperHero Girls los seguían sigilosamente para poder oír la canción mientras la componían. Al estar todo listos las chicas se esconden tras la ventana del sótano de la casa de Barry.**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¿Zatanna, no vendrás? **_

_**Zatanna**__**: no. -Sonríe. No la oiré, quiero que el momento en que la escuche sea tal como él dice, algo mágico.**_

_**Daiana**__**: tiene razón, yo tampoco la oiré y la escuchare cuando ella lo haga.**_

_**Jessica**__**: también me solidarizare con Zee, la oiré con ella.**_

_**Karen**__**: es verdad, vámonos.**_

_**Las chicas se solidarizan con su amiga y deciden oír la canción el día que se la dediquen a Zee, Mientras tanto los chicos adentro ya habían empezado la composición y un par de horas después la terminan con excelentes resultados.**_

_**2 semanas después, la escuela había organizado un pequeño festival por el día de san Valentín entre los que habrían puestos de comidas, juegos y una banda musical que eran justamente la de los SuperHero Boys, las chicas estaban entusiasmadas puesto que era el día clave donde Emanuel cantaría la canción a Zatanna.**_

_**Llegada el medio día fue donde era el momento de la verdad los muchachos comenzarían a tocar bajo el nombre "Dc Rock Band" una canción para la bella maga Zatanna.**_

_**Presentador**__**: muy bien chicos y chicas aquí tenemos una banda compuesta por los chicos mas populares de la escuela… ¡con ustedes!… Oliver Queen en batería!, ¡Hal Jordan en Bajo!, ¡Barry Allen en guitarra! Y el nuevo integrante llegado hace unos mese de argentina ¡Emanuel "El Mago" Herrera en guitarra y voz!**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¡al fin!**_

_**Daiana**__**: ¿estas nerviosa hermana?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: debo admitir que sí, un poco.**_

_**Jessica**__**: tranquila amiga y disfrútala con el corazón.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: esta canción la compuse para una persona mágica, quien se robó mi corazón sin darme cuenta y lo saco en su propia galera para decir "Ahora es mío" y se le deje porque quería que lo tenga… esta canción se llama "Amor Inmenso".**_

_**Los chicos empezaban a tocar una gran melodía.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: **__**Empieza a cantar**__**: **_

"_**La vida es tenerte a ti**_

_**pensarte y saberte mía**_

_**no te busqué, pero te vi**_

_**y comprendí que te quería**_

_**y no hay dudas, mi amor ya no tiene cura**_

_**nada tengo si no estás**_

_**la vida es amanecer**_

_**y despertar**_

_**donde tú estés**_

_**quédate aquí**_

_**abrázame**_

_**lo que me pidas yo te lo daré**_

_**en tu cuerpo se cumplen todos mi sueños**_

_**sí estoy vive es por ti…"**_

_**Las chicas estaban sorprendidas y emocionadas, la canción era bella.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: **__**Sigue cantando**__**:**_

"_**amor inmenso**_

_**tú la dueña de todos mis besos**_

_**cuando tú te vas soy un desierto**_

_**yo que me burlaba del amor y ya me ves... y ya me ves**_

_**la vida es tenerte a ti**_

_**ver que tus ojos tienen ganas de mí**_

_**tu corazón es mi país**_

_**sí me faltarás no sabría vivir**_

_**y no hay dudas, mi amor ya no tiene cura**_

_**nada tengo si tú no estás**_

_**amor inmenso**_

_**tú la dueña de todos mis besos**_

_**cuando tú te vas soy un desierto**_

_**yo que me burlaba del amor y ya me ves**_

_**amor inmenso**_

_**yo no sé contar cuánto te quiero**_

_**si te veo lejana siento miedo**_

_**es porque comprendo que sin ti no sé vivir…"**_

_**Zatanna estaba feliz y sus lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y las demás no podían evitar sentirse igual.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: **__**Continua**__**: **_

"_**hey, desde que llegaste ya no hay nadie más**_

_**porque te quiero tener una y otra vez y otra vez**_

_**me acelera el ritmo de tus caderas**_

_**y por eso te seguiré**_

_**amor inmenso**_

_**tú la dueña de todos mis besos**_

_**cuando tú te vas soy un desierto**_

_**yo que me burlaba del amor y ya me ves**_

_**amor inmenso**_

_**yo no sé contar cuánto te quiero**_

_**si te veo lejana siento miedo**_

_**es porque comprendo que sin ti no sé vivir."**_

_**La canción terminaba y Emanuel apunta el mango de su guitarra al cielo y lanza de ella fuegos artificiales que explotan formando muchos corazones.**_

_**El público se maravillaba mientras los ojos de ambos magos se unían en un eterno "Te amo" a la distancia.**_


	8. 2 De Corazones, Tu Y Yo Por Siempre

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 8**__**: "2 De Corazones, Tu Y Yo Por Siempre"**_

_**El acto terminaba satisfactoriamente y los integrantes de la banda se fundían en un abrazo de felicitaciones por el buen trabajo. Mientras tanto abajo las chicas esperaban que los chicos bajen para ver las reacciones "Post-Presentación".**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¿cómo te sientes Zatanna? Eso fue genial.**_

_**Kara**__**: si, rock, pero romántico, fue fantástico.**_

_**Daiana**__**: y la letra muy profunda.**_

_**Jessica**__**: si tenía mucho sentimiento.**_

_**Karen**__**: desearía que me pasara algo así también.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: hay chicas no se que decir, estoy tan feliz y conmovida, es lo más hermoso y mágico que me ah pasado en mi vida.**_

_**Los chicos bajaban y Emanuel encaraba hacia la dirección de su amada a lo que ella al notar eso corre hacia el y se funden en un hermoso y conmovedor beso de amor, al mismo tiempo que tomando sus baritas mágicas lanzan fuegos artificiales al cielo nuevamente.**_

_**Todos aplaudían a los recientes novios, toda la escuela había sido testigo de una de las mejores declaraciones de amor que pudieran imaginar.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: gracias por esa hermosa canción.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: no tienes que agradecerme, al contrario, yo debo agradecerte a ti, ya que sin ti jamás hubiera escrito esa canción.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: awwww te amo mi lindo mago.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: y yo a ti My Sweet Magical Girl.**_

_**Sus amigos se quedan mirándolos con ternura, en ese momento nadie lo noto, pero la cabeza de Jessica estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Hal, esa era una pareja potencial, pero por testarudos ninguno lo admitía.**_

_**Ahora era el turno de la asombrosa Zee Zatara de hacer su acto de magia, después de todo lo vivido instantes atrás estaba con mucha fuerza y entusiasmo, el acto de la bella maga fue un fiel reflejo de sus emociones. Su presentación fue un excito con la ayuda de sus amigas, así es como el día de san Valentín termino en la escuela siendo de los mejores para Zatanna.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: amigas, amigos ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa a celebrar este gran éxito que tuvimos este día? -El y Zee estaban tomados de la mano.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¿lo dices de verdad?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: claro mis padres están preparando un gran asado (Comida típica argentina) y una opción vegana para nuestra amiga Jessica, claro que si quiere ir.**_

_**Jessica**__**: cuenta conmigo, considero que hoy es un día para celebrar.**_

_**Daiana**__**: estoy de acuerdo, una de nuestras hermanas alcanzo la felicidad y eso es digno de celebrar.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: gracias amigas.**_

_**Barbara**__**: además no quisiera perderme el momento en que conozca a sus suegros.**_

_**Karen**__**: es verdad amiga, eso será lo mas oficial de lo oficial.**_

_**Zatanna al darse cuenta de esto se ponía un poco nerviosa por temor a no caerle bien a sus suegros, pero Emanuel se daba cuenta y la calmaba diciéndole que sus padres eran muy cálidos y amigables y eso era algo que los chicos podían afirmar ya que ellos estuvieron en su casa.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¡bien amigos, a la fiesta!**_

_**Todos**__**: ¡Si! **_

_**Con un gran habiente de felicidad y unión todos se van a la residencia Herrera a festejar una unión mágica. Una vez allí son recibidos por una mujer joven llamada Elisa, era la madre de Emanuel, las chicas al verla quedan impresionadas por su belleza y juventud.**_

_**Barbara**__**: vaya Zatanna, tu suegra es muy bella. -le susurra.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: así parece jeje. -ríe nerviosa.**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: hola chicos, adelante, hola chicas, yo me llamo Elisa Herrera, soy la madre de Emanuel, encantada de conocerlas.**_

_**Daiana**__**: el gusto es nuestro, mi nombre es Daiana Prince.**_

_**Jessica**__**: Jessica Cruz mucho gusto.**_

_**Karen**__**: Karen Beecher es un placer.**_

_**Kara**__**: Kara Danvers, mucho gusto.**_

_**Barbara**__**: Mi nombre es Barbara Gordon.**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: El placer es todo mío chicas, y llegando al final del recorrido llegamos a mi nuera ¿verdad?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: s… si, so… soy yo, Mi… mi nombre es Za… Zatanna Zatara.**_

_**La bella mujer sonreía al verla nerviosa.**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: tranquila no tienes por que estar nerviosa, eres tan hermosa como mi hijo siempre exclamaba.**_

_**La joven maga se tranquiliza y le sonríe.**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: quiero darles las gracias a todas, se que fueron las primeras en acercarse a el en su primer día de clases.**_

_**Jessica**__**: lo hicimos con gusto.**_

_**Karen**__**: si, en verdad, Emanuel es un buen chico.**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: vengan chicas, les gustaría tomar un te mientras nos conocemos más, sobre todo nosotras Zatanna. -le sonríe.**_

_**Todas aceptan la invitación de la suegra de Zee, mientras tanto en el patio, los muchachos charlaban con Ernesto, el padre del mago Emanuel.**_

_**Sr Herrera**__**: ¿y como estuvo la presentación muchachos?**_

_**Hal**__**: estuvo genial.**_

_**Oliver**__**: realmente los hicimos vibrar a todos.**_

_**Barry**__**: así es, pero quien se robaba la mirada de todos es nuestro romántico amigo jaja.**_

_**Sr Herrera**__**: Ese es mi hijo, de seguro la mataste de amor.**_

_**Garth**__**: no solo eso, la hizo explotar de emoción, ¿verdad Carter?**_

_**Carter sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: jeje no se si es para tanto, yo creo que nos lucimos todos, en cuanto a Zee, busque hacerle llegar mis sentimientos.**_

_**Barry**__**: y lo lograste amigo.**_

_**Sr Herrera**__**: me imagino que la has traído para presentárnosla.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: si, seguro debe estar con mama y las demás chicas.**_

_**Luego de un tiempo de charla entre las SuperHero Girls y la madre de Emanuel llega el aviso de que la comida estaba lista y que salieran al patio. Una vez afuera las chicas se presentaban como era debido y el padre de Emanuel el señor Ernesto Herrera hacía lo propio.**_

_**Sr Herrera**__**: tu debes ser Zatanna, ¿verdad?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: así es señor, Zatanna Zatara a sus servicios.**_

_**Sr Herrera**__**: es un placer conocer a la única mujer capas de robarle el corazón de mi hijo. Bien siéntense todos y comencemos la celebración. -Toma su galera y de adentro saca los refrescos para acompañar la comida.**_

_**Todos se sentaban y se servían la comida, pero antes de iniciar no podía faltar en brindis por la pareja y por la gran actuación de la banda por primera vez en vivo.**_

_**Sr Herrera**__**: quiero hacer el brindis por la banda de los muchachos que hicieron una gran actuación en su primera presentación en vivo.**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: yo quiero brindar por este mágico amor que al fin se concretó entre nuestro hijo y la bella Zatanna, y eso me hace muy feliz. -Saca de su manga una carta y se las da. Esa carta representara su amor.**_

_**La carta que la maga veterana les había entregado era el 2 de corazones, símbolo de amor.**_


	9. Solo me salva tu amor

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 9**__**: "Solo me salva tu amor"**_

_**El día de san Valentín ya había pasado y los mágicos enamorados estaban mas solidos que nunca, ahora que todas las especulaciones habían llegado a su fin con la confirmación del noviazgo de los chicos magos.**_

_**Pero donde hay felicidad también está la amargura y la maldad, Carol Ferris (Star Sapphire), Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy) junto a Selina Kyle (CatWoman) y Leslie Willis (LiveWire) estaban furiosas por la fiesta de san Valentín y ellas no tenían pareja, por lo que la envidia de ver el tierno acto de Emanuel hacia Zatanna y a Jessica posando su cabeza en el hombro de Hal las puso como locas.**_

_**Carol (Star Sapphire)**__**: no dejare que esa usurpadora me quite a mi Hal Jordan.**_

_**Leslie (LiveWire)**__**: a mi ese chico mago me gusta, pero tengo que quitar del medio a esa Maga de cuarta.**_

_**Selina (CatWoman): hay que eliminar a la SuperHero Girls para que no puedan presumir a sus parejas.**_

_**Pamela (Poison Ivy): y luego nosotras nos los quedaremos.**_

_**La idea ya se instalo en sus mentes y ahora debían ponerlo en marcha, las SuperHero Girls tendrían una dura batalla que enfrentar, pero una podría perder mucho si es derrotada y esa era Zatanna.**_

_**Karen**__**: chicas ¿qué les parece si vamos a "Dulce Justicia" a tomar algo?**_

_**Jessica**__**: oh me parece bien.**_

_**Kara**__**: excelente, yo iré.**_

_**Daiana**__**: si por que no.**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¡si claro!**_

_**Zatanna**__**: lo siento amigas, pero hoy me juntare con mis suegros para charlar más en privado.**_

_**Daiana**__**: ya veo, están en una etapa de conocerse.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: supongo que sí, pero mañana podemos hacer algo.**_

_**Jessica**__**: si, no te preocupes amiga, te entendemos y mañana haremos algo sin duda.**_

_**Todas salían de la escuela y mientras las chicas iban a dulce justicia, la bella Zee esperaba a su novio. En ese momento Leslie pasa por su lado y le susurra que tenga cuidado porque podría perder a su novio pronto, pero cuando ella estaba por contestar aparece su amado para ir juntos a su casa.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¿Pasa algo mi reina?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿eh? No, nada mi rey, vámonos.**_

_**Ambos se van, pero a Zee le quedo la inquietud de lo que quiso decir LiveWire, lo único que podría hacer por el momento es mantenerse alerta y cuidar a su amado a toda costa. Una vez en casa de su novio mientras esperaba que su suegra trajera el té, les comentaba a las chicas por mensaje lo sucedido, la respuesta que las chicas le dieron era que todas estarían alerta por si acaso.**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: que alegría que hayas decidido venir otra vez.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿cómo podría negarme? Después de todo tienen una casa agradable y me gusta compartir tiempo con ustedes.**_

_**Sr Herrera**__**: que tierna eres, Emanuel bajara enseguida está poniéndose más elegante para ti.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: el es muy elegante, incluso cuando viste su ropa del día a día.**_

_**Zee se da cuenta que un conejito se le queda mirándola.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: awwww que ternura. -lo carga. ¿Como se llama?**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: oh, ella es "Salta"**_

_**Zatanna**__**: le pusieron así por los saltos que da, ¿no es así?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: no cariño. -Baja las escaleras y se sienta a su lado. Le pusimos así por que la adoptamos en la ciudad argentina de Salta en la provincia que también lleva el mismo nombre.**_

_**Sr Herrera**__**: y como es hembra le pusimos igual que esa ciudad.**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: además el apodo de esa ciudad es Salta "La Linda"**_

_**Zatanna**__**: es un bonito nombre para una conejita.**_

_**Sr Herrera**__**: ¿tú tienes conejos Zatanna?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: si tengo dos, un macho llamado **__**BlackBerry Hazel von Owsla III y una hembra llamada Dandelion Pipkin de Hyzenthlay.**_

_**Sra. Herrera**__**: son nombres hermosos para conejos de mago.**_

_**Los cuatro pasaban una tarde muy amena hasta que a Zee se le hacia hora de irse a casa, al llegar va a bañarse y se va a acostar, no sin antes desearle unas mágicas buenas noches a su amado quien le responde con la misma dulzura y amor que a la hechicera volvía loca.**_

_**Pasada las doce de la noche a Zatanna la despierta una alerta de emergencia en su teléfono, era hora de entrar en acción, se transforma de inmediato y va al lugar indicado. Allí se encuentra con sus amigas quienes también estaban transformadas, una vez reunidas comienzan a preguntarse qué estaba pasando.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿qué está ocurriendo?**_

_**Super Girl**__**: no lo sé, recibí una alerta de crimen que Poison Ivy estaba intentando robar algo en esta zona de químicos.**_

_**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad Green Lantern junto a BatGirl intentan comunicarse con las demás. **_

_**BatGirl**__**: no tengo comunicación.**_

_**Green Lantern**__**: tampoco yo, la alerta decía que Star Sapphire estaba causando destrozos por aquí.**_

_**BatGirl**__**: bueno por aquí estuvo, no cabe duda.**_

_**En ese momento WonderWoman y BumbleBee eran derrotadas por CatWoman y llevadas a una fábrica abandonada, LiveWire había interferido en las ondas de los comunicadores de las SuperHero Girl. La batalla había comenzado en la zona de BatGirl y Green Lantern contra Harley Quinn y Star Sapphire.**_

_**Star Sapphire**__**: ya verás Green Lantern jamás dejare que me robes a mi Hal Jordan.**_

_**Green Lantern**__**: ¿sigues con eso? Que loca eres.**_

_**Harley Quinn**__**: Ha Ha Ha a la pobrecita de Star la dejaron sin novio en día de san Valentín y ahora la ayudare a vengarse.**_

_**BatGirl**__**: ¡eso es absurdo, Green Lantern no sale con el! … ¿sales con él? -Le susurra.**_

_**Green Lantern**__**: c…claro que no. -Se sonroja.**_

_**BatGirl**__**: luego me explicas porque te sonrojaste, ahora hay que acabar con estas locas.**_

_**Ambas iniciaban el ataque contra Star y Harley, pero en la zona de químicos las cosas se habían puesto muy negras para Super Girl y Zatanna. Las dos estaban perdiendo fuerzas por las esporas venenosas de las plantas de Poison Ivy, Super Girl ya había quedado fuera de combate, pero estaba viva y consciente.**_

_**LiveWire**__**: que hermoso noviazgo tienes gran Zatanna, lástima que el telón de tu acto se baja aquí, ¡muere!**_

_**Zatanna**__**: -Llorando dice por lo bajo. Adiós mi amor.**_

_**LiveWire lanza su ataque de rayos, pero en ese entonces se oye un grito de alguien más.**_

_**Tango**__**: ¡Truco de los cubiletes mágicos!**_

_**Zatanna era cubierta por uno de tres cubiletes y luego los cubiletes se mesclaban entre sí, y el cubilete dañado por los rayos de LiveWire se le regresaba con el doble de potencia ya que debajo de los cubiletes equivocados había espejos mágicos.**_

_**Tango**__**: has ido demasiado lejos. -mira con rabia a la villana que yacía herida en el suelo.**_

_**LiveWire**__**: no puede ser… ¿quién diablos eres tú? **_

_**Tango: no tengo por que decirlo… "Escape de los 7 candados" -Le lanza un conjuro de retención para que no escape.**_

_**LiveWire**__**: maldito, ¿Qué hiciste con Poison Ivy?**_

_**Tango**__**: un colega se encargo de ella, ahora duerme… "sueño de Morfeo" -Con ese conjuro hacia dormir a su enemiga.**_

_**Zatanna se despierta de a poco con la poca fuerza que tenia en los brazos de quien salvo su vida.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿quién eres?**_

_**Tango**__**: El show debe continuar My Sweet Magical Girl.**_

_**Ella al oír esa frase sonríe y dice…**_

_**Zatanna**__**: no podría ser nadie más, después de todo, solo me salva tu amor.**_


	10. Cuentas Claras

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 10**__**: "Cuentas Claras"**_

_**Tras haber rescatado a Zatanna, Tango va a las coordenadas que sus colegas le dieron para reunirse ya que allí estaban capturadas WonderWoman y BumbleBee. Flash se había llevado a super Girl para ese lugar y que terminara de recuperarse allí, ya que el efecto del veneno era temporal.**_

_**BatGirl y Harley habían caído rendidas después de una ardua pelea, pero Green Lantern y Star Sapphire seguían en la lucha por lo que la villana creía era por el amor de Hal Jordan.**_

_**Green Lantern**__**: ¡¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no tengo nada con el?!**_

_**Star Sapphire**__**: ¡no importa lo que digas yo se que estuviste muy pegada a él en san Valentín!**_

_**Ella no podía creer que realmente alguien la haya visto reposar su cabeza en el hombre de su colega, pero más allá de eso no podía permitir que una desquiciada la venciera.**_

_**Star Sapphire**__**: esto es lo último Green Lantern, ¡te venceré con la fuerza de mi amor!**_

_**Green Lantern**__**: jamás vencerás mi fuerza de voluntad.**_

_**Las rivales van a la confrontación cara a cara y la vencedora termina siendo Green Lantern quien a la ves cae sin fuerzas, en ese entonces Linterna Verde llega atrapándola en el aire antes que caiga sobre el techo del edificio donde luchaban.**_

_**Linterna Verde**__**: ¿te encuentras bien?**_

_**Green Lantern**__**: tonto, no debiste venir. – Dice ella con poca fuerza.**_

_**Linterna verde**__**: no podía dejarte sola, después de todo estamos juntos en esto.**_

_**Star Sapphire al oír esto se le cae unas lágrimas por la decepción y al no tener fuerzas ni siquiera para habla se hace la promesa de que se vengaría algún día, sin darse cuenta que había mal interpretado la frase de Linterna Verde y solo escucho "no podía dejarte sola, después de todo estamos juntos…"**_

_**Linterna Verde**__**: bien, vámonos.**_

_**El se la lleva al punto de encuentro donde ya estaban todos reunidos, las chicas aun estaban dormidas por la falta de energía.**_

_**Flash**__**: bien, ¿ya estamos todos?**_

_**Green Arrow**__**: si, somos todos.**_

_**Tango**__**: bien, debemos entrar por WonderWoman y BumbleBee. ¿Quién ira? Teniendo en cuenta que no podemos dejar a las chicas solas aquí.**_

_**Aqualad**__**: por lo que pude averiguar, adentro se encuentra Giganta y CatWoman.**_

_**Los SuperHero Boys se reúnen en circulo y comienzan a planificar el rescate.**_

_**Tango**__**: HawkMan puedes ir perfectamente para retener a Giganta.**_

_**HawkMan**__**: -asiente con la cabeza. **_

_**Tango**__**: Flash, ¿tu velocidad podría contrarrestar la agilidad de CatWoman?**_

_**Flash**__**: Dalo por hecho amigo.**_

_**Tango**__**: solo faltaría uno mas para ocuparse del rescate. En ese momento alguien dice "yo lo hare" y cuando todos dan la vuelta lo ven.**_

_**Todos**__**: ¡Steve Trevor!**_

_**Steve**__**: yo iré por las chicas mientras Flash y HawkMan entretienen a las dos villanas, los demás cuiden a las SuperHero Girls hasta que volvamos. **_

_**El plan se ponía en marcha, HawkMan y Flash rápidamente se encargaban de mantener entretenidas a las villanas mientras que Steve Trevor rescataba a BumbleBee y WonderWoman.**_

_**Mientras tanto Aqualad, Linterna Verde y Tango hacían guardia cuidando a sus colegas en la lucha por la justicia y Green Arrow era el francotirador entre los arboles en caso de algún ataque sorpresa. **_

_**Las chicas comenzaban a despertar de a poco.**_

_**SuperGirl**__**: ¿dónde estoy?**_

_**Aqualad**__**: fuera de una fabrica abandonada a las afueras de metrópolis.**_

_**SuperGirl**__**: ¿Aqualad? ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_**Linterna Verde**__**: estamos en una misión de rescate.**_

_**BatGirl**__**: ¿rescate? ¿rescatar a quién?**_

_**Tango**__**: a WonderWoman y a BumbleBee.**_

_**Las cuatro heroínas ya en pie se miraban y se preguntaban por lo bajo, ¿Quién era el nuevo héroe que acompañaba a los SuperHero Boys? Pero justo en el momento que iban a encarar al nuevo, una serie de explosiones en la fábrica se sucedían mientras Flash, HawkMan y Steve Trevor salían de allí con WonderWoman y BumbleBee sanas y salvas.**_

_**Tango**__**: bien hecho chicos.**_

_**Green Arrow**__**: ¡Steve Trevor lo hace otra vez!**_

_**WonderWoman**__**: ¿qué paso? -Despierta en brazos de Steve, cuando ella se da cuenta se queda totalmente perdida y tontamente enamorada como era habitual en ella cada vez que lo veía.**_

_**Una vez todos a salvo, van al almacén abandonado sonde ambos bandos se encontraron por primera vez.**_

_**SuperGirl**__**: bien chico nuevo, ya que todos estamos aquí creo que nos debes una explicación, al menos a nosotras.**_

_**Green Lantern**__**: así es ya que es mas que obvio que perteneces a los Invincibros. **_

_**Zatanna mira al nuevo héroe algo preocupada, mientras sus amigas esperaban conocerlo.**_

_**Tango**__**: tienen razón. Mi nombre es Tango, al igual que Zatanna soy un héroe que utiliza la magia y la hechicería para luchar con por la justicia.**_

_**BatGirl: que curioso que en un breve transcurso de meses hayamos conocido a dos personas más además de Zatanna que usan magia y hechizos.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: no, no son dos, solo hay uno.**_

_**Tango**__**: así es… -Vuelve a su estado original.**_

_**BumbleBee**__**: no lo puedo creer….**_

_**WonderWoman**__**: tampoco yo….**_

_**El nuevo superhéroe y nuevo integrante de los Invincibros era nada mas y nada menos que Emanuel Herrera, su amigo y novio de Zee.**_

_**SuperGirl**__**: pero como no dijiste nada.**_

_**WonderWoman**__**: es verdad después de todo somos tus amigas también.**_

_**Zatanna abraza a su amado y esconde su rostro en su pecho.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: lo siento chicas en verdad, a ti también amor. Es que temía que no me creyeran.**_

_**Barry**__**: como ustedes tampoco le habían revelado su identidad, entre todos los Invincibros coincidimos que esperaríamos a un momento mas propicio para que revelara su identidad con más calma.**_

_**Oliver**__**: pero este suceso hiso que debamos actuar antes de lo previsto.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: sentí que la vida de Zee corría peligro, así que no dude ni un momento mas en transformarme para salir a la acción.**_

_**Ya estaba por amanecer así que debían irse pronto antes de ser castigados.**_

_**Daiana**__**: entendemos, de todas maneras, deberíamos hablarlo mejor.**_

_**Jessica**__**: si, ya que debemos irnos pronto.**_

_**Hal**__**: tengan cuidado chicas, no sabemos cuándo podrán atacar nuevamente.**_

_**Zee toma el rostro de su amado y lo besa en los labios.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: gracias por salvarme esta noche amor.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: No es nada amor, como hombre es mi cuidarte y protegerte no importa de quien, cada vez que me necesites aquí estaré para ti.**_

_**Luego de esto, todos se van rápidamente a sus casas antes de ser castigados puesto que ya estaba por amaneces y estaban todos agotados.**_


	11. Destinados a reencontrarnos

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 11**__**: "Destinados a reencontrarnos"**_

_**Luego de que Emanuel revelara a las SuperHero Girls su identidad secreta como super héroe la vida siguió un transcurso normal entre la vida escolar con sus amigos y su amada, y la vida de justiciero. Pero aun había un cabo suelto que en meses de noviazgo con Zee no habían atado, que era conocer a su padre, al señor Giovanni "John" Zatara, el gran mago.**_

_**Yendo a una de sus presentaciones un sábado por la tarde Zatanna toma su teléfono y marca a su amado quien estaba componiendo un nuevo tema.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: hola mi amor, estoy bien, ¿y tú?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: muy bien, aunque, ocupada, estoy camino a una función, solo quería decirte que mi padre te invita a cenar para conocerte, si puedes luego puedo pasar por ti.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: sensacional, claro que iré, no te preocupes amor pasare por ti cuando acabes la función e iremos juntos.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: esta bien cielo, te esperare, ponte tan guapo como siempre. -ríe.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: por supuesto, debo estar a la altura de tu belleza.**_

_**Esto siempre hacia enloquecer de amor a la bella maga que le pasa la dirección de donde haría la función y la hora en la que terminaría, acto siguiente se despiden y cuelgan la llamada.**_

_**Hal**__**: ¿qué pasa compañero? ¿Otra cita con tu mujer?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: así es, esta vez será una cena en su casa con ella y su padre.**_

_**Barry**__**: jeje así que conocerás a papito suegro.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: así parece jeje, espero sea amigable.**_

_**Oliver**__**: tranquilo hermano, tu eres un gran chico, le caes bien a todos.**_

_**Garth**__**: es verdad, eres amable, educado, buenas calificaciones y deportista. El sueño de cualquier suegro jeje ¿verdad Carter?**_

_**Carter**__**: así es. -dice mientras asiente con la cabeza.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: gracias por su apoyo muchachos, son los mejores.**_

_**Barry**__**: fue una gran idea preparar una presentación para el último día de clases.**_

_**Oliver**__**: si, será una buena manera de despedir el año escolar.**_

_**Hal**__**: si hubiera sido una pena que nuestra única presentación haya sido en san Valentín.**_

_**Garth**__**: chicos ¿tienen pensado hacer algo este verano?**_

_**Barry**__**: nada en particular, solo trabajar en dulce justicia.**_

_**Oliver**__**: yo tampoco hare nada por ahora.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: mis padres volverán unos días a argentina y me dejarán la casa a mi cargo, podríamos juntarnos y convivir esos días como una fraternidad… ¡los Invincibros!**_

_**Todos los chicos celebran la idea, ya que la casa de la familia Herrera era casi una mansión, tenia un gran patio con una gran piscina, era una gran casa para una fiesta de chicos.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: bien, entonces esta decidido, ¡pasaremos un mes todos juntos en casa!**_

_**Oliver**__**: podremos aprovechar a hacer más canciones.**_

_**Barry**__**: así es, esta nueva canción llamada "Poison Heart". ¿cómo se te ocurrió Ema? (en argentina es común abreviar el nombre a alguien. EJ: Emanuel=Ema)**_

_**Emanuel**__**: pues surgió todo a raíz del otro día cuando rescatamos a las chicas, es sorprendente lo envenenado que pueden tener el corazón algunas personas, y fue eso lo que me llevo a escribir esta canción.**_

_**Garth**__**: poético y filosófico, fiel a tu estilo hermano jeje.**_

_**Hal**__**: jaja es verdad, por eso las canciones tienen ese toque mágico.**_

_**Carter**__**: -levanta los pulgares y sonríe.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: no creo que sea para tanto muchachos.**_

_**El tiempo pasaba, los muchachos se iban y Emanuel salía hacia la dirección que su amada, estaba bien alineado y presentado para causar una buena impresión a su suegro.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: hola mi hermosa maga. -La ve salir del establecimiento.**_

_**Ella sale, lo abraza y lo llena de besos.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: hola mi mago hermoso ¿qué tal estas?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: muy bien cielo, estuve con los muchachos terminando una nueva canción.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿de verdad? ¿de que se trata? Siempre me intrigo saber en que te inspiras para hacer canciones no románticas, por que se que la musa de tus letras de amor soy yo. -Sonríe.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: exactamente cariño, tu eres mi inspiración para las letras de amor. pero para hacer otras letras suelo variar depende lo que sienta en el momento, por ejemplo, esta nueva canción llamada "Poison Heart" trata sobre aquellas personas que tienen el corazón envenenado por el rencor, la envidia, etc.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: que profundo cariño, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: Surgió a raíz de los incidentes con las villanas el otro día, no podía creer que todo haya sido por la envidia del día de san Valentín.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ya veo cariño, me encantaría oírla, tengo la sensación de que es una canción muy rockera.**_

_**Ambos llegan a la residencia Zatara, allí eran recibidos por el padre de Zee, Giovanni "John" Zatara.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: hola papa. -Lo abraza. Quiero presentarte a mi novio, también es mago, se llama Emanuel Herrera.**_

_**Su padre la escucha, pero se queda mirando fijamente al muchacho que también queda mirándolo como si se conocieran desde antes.**_

_**Mr. Zatara**__**: que loco es el destino… realmente jamás creí que volvería a verte muchacho.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ahora que lo veo, pienso que la vida tiene maneras muy locas de reencontrar a la gente.**_

_**La joven estaba desconcertada, ya que parecía que su padre y su novio se conocían desde antes.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿se conocen?**_

_**Mr. Zatara**__**: fue hace años, tu eras niña y el estaba en una de nuestras presentaciones, en un momento se acerco a mi y me pregunto, si él podría ser un gran mago si se lo proponía. Obviamente le conteste que creyendo en la magia y poniendo mucho empeño todo era posible.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: y lo eh logrado. – de su manga izquierda salen cartas que caen una tras otras en la galera que tenía alejada de su brazo izquierdo que el sostenía en la mano derecha.**_

_**Mr. Zatanna**__**: ya veo, me alegro que tu y mi hija estén unidos y siendo ambos magos pueden ayudarse a crecer mutuamente.**_

_**Los tres se sientan en la sala a charlar mientras toman un té, el señor Zatara preguntaba a Emanuel sobre su vida y como progreso en el mundo de la magia a lo que el respondía todo detalladamente.**_

_**La joven maga se sentía muy feliz ya que su padre y su amado se llevaban muy bien, rato mas tarde todos disfrutan de una rica cena mientras hablan sobre el futuro y los planes que podían llegar a llevar a cabo, cosa que deja al padre de Zatanna muy satisfecho.**_

_**Mr. Zatara: veo que haces a mi hija muy feliz, espero que su felicidad siga creciendo. **_

_**Emanuel: no hay nada que agradecer señor Zatara, ella es la que me hace muy feliz y me complementa.**_

_**Zatanna: ay papi muchas gracias, y tu mi cielo eres una ternura.**_

_**La noche paso y el joven Emanuel se retiraba a su casa. Quien iba a creer que el joven mago y el mago veterano estarían destinados a reencontrarse de esa manera. **_


	12. Los momentos finales (Parte 1)

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 12**__**: "Los momentos finales" (Parte 1)**_

_**El año escolar había pasado volando sin que nadie lo notara, un año con muchas sorpresas, los chicos y las chicas habían hecho un nuevo amigo y compañero en la lucha por la justicia. Zatanna había logrado experimentar el amor y estaba extremadamente feliz con la vida, ya que había logrado junto a su amado crecer como maga, heroína y persona,**_

_**Con respecto a Emanuel, había conseguido todo lo que había soñado, amigos irremplazables, una novia excepcional y una gran popularidad tanto en la ciudad de metrópolis por su labor como super héroe como en la Metrópolis High School por su participación en el equipo de Soccer escolar.**_

_**Comenzaron a transcurrir los últimos días de clases y todos estaban preparando una gran fiesta de graduación, habrá magia, música y una obra teatral, así que todos estaban esforzándose por preparar buenas presentaciones.**_

_**Oliver**__**: les agradezco chicos por ayudarme con la obra de teatro.**_

_**Hal**__**: no es nada, además somos tus colegas en el grupo.**_

_**Barry**__**: además quizás sea la última obra que podamos hacer todos juntos.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho, nunca había estado tan activo.**_

_**Garth**__**: ¿cuántas actividades tienes Emanuel?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: bueno, tengo nuestra presentación con la banda, la obra de teatro y la presentación de magia con mi bella Zee Zatara.**_

_**Oliver**__**: es bastante.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: no tanto.**_

_**Mientras tanto las chicas estaban reunidas en la cafetería hablando de lo mismo, Zee estaba emocionada por que sería la primera actuación que hará con su novio, Daiana actuaria con Steve Trevor el papel principal de la obra de mientras que Karen y Jessica se encargarían de los folletos y programas de la obra y del festival, mientras que Kara se encargaría de acomodar, conectar y transportar las cosas de la banda. Aunque Kara también tocaría con la banda como guitarrista invitada y Garth se encargaría también de entretener al público como DJ.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: Kara querida, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que serás la guitarrista invitada los Invincibros?**_

_**Kara**__**: es super genial poder tocar en una de rock, y poder tocar junto a Barry y Emanuel que son dos guitarristas geniales no puedo mas que pensar que será fantástico y me dejaran hacer un solo.**_

_**Jessica**__**: ¿y tú Zee? ¿Cómo te sientes? Digo tendrás tu primera actuación con Emanuel.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: estoy super emocionada, jamás creí que alguna vez podría compartir el escenario con la persona que amo, que no sea mi padre obviamente.**_

_**Karen**__**: hablando de eso, Daiana tu harás el papel principal de la obra de Oliver con Steve ¿Verdad?**_

_**Todas se emocionan por su amiga, ya que era algo que ella anhelaba pero que no se imaginaba que pasaría.**_

_**Daiana**__**: bueno si, Oliver vino a hablar conmigo hace unos día y me comunico la situación.**_

_**Jessica**__**: yo también actuare, pero seré una extra**_

_**Barbara**__**: yo estaré asistiendo a todos lo de la obra y seré la narradora femenina de la obra junto a Oliver que será el narrador masculino.**_

_**Karen**__**: oigan chicas, eh oído rumores de que al resto de los chicos de la banda se les ha contagiado la inspiración de escribir canciones aprovechando la tutela de Emanuel.**_

_**Barbara**__**: ¿ah sí? ¿Quién escribe ahora?**_

_**Karen**__**: Hal Jordan.**_

_**Al oír eso Jessica escupe el jugo y ríe.**_

_**Jessica**__**: ¿Hal? Por favor, la única letra que podría componer sea "Hal Jordan eres el mejor" jaja.**_

_**Daiana**__**: no digas eso Jessica, quizás pueda sorprender.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: además recuerda que si esta bajo la tutela de mi amado conejito mágico será una canción seria.**_

_**Kara**__**: es muy tierno de tu parte que le digas a tu novio conejito mágico jeje.**_

_**El día de clases terminaba y a la salida de la escuela los jóvenes héroes de ambos bandos se reúnen y planifican un cronograma para ensayar cada cosa, planteándose también que de vez en cuando seria bueno reunirse en una casa grande para ensayar todo un mismo día, a lo que Emanuel propone su casa con gusto para hacer los ensayos generales ya que tanto la obra como la música lo harían ellos mismo ósea todos eran un mismo grupo de amigos.**_

_**Una vez terminado de aclarar todo, el grupo se dispersa y se va cada quien a su casa. Los nervios que vivían cada uno era grande, no por lo que vayan a realizar, sino porque eran los últimos momentos que vivían en la secundaria y era una carga emocional muy grande. Para Emanuel a pesar de haber compartido solo un año con el grupo, había formado lazos muy fuertes y como era un chico sentimental y no le gustaban las despedidas también era una carga sentimental grande, quería que los últimos eventos que realicen en la escuela sean los mejores en la vida de cada uno.**_

_**Al día siguiente a pesar de no haber clases, las actividades para los jóvenes héroes comenzaban temprano en lasa de Emanuel, su madre muy atenta los esperaba a todos con un rico desayuno y el cuarto mas grande preparado para que los chicos comenzaran los ensayos tanto de la obra como la de la banda. Cuando los jóvenes llegan a la casa de su amigo desayunan y suben, Garth instala su computadora portátil ya que él se encargaría de la música para la obra y haría la mescla para su presentación como DJ.**_

_**Oliver**__**: bien chicos, comencemos con el ensayo de la obra primero, así le damos la oportunidad a Daiana, Steve y a los demás de que aprendan las líneas mientras luego ensayamos las canciones.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: me parece bien, entonces aprovechare la ocasión e iré con Zee a la habitación contigua a ensayar nuestros actos de magia, ¿estás de acuerdo amor?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: totalmente cariño vamos.**_

_**Barry**__**: cuando acabemos aquí te avisaremos y comenzaremos el ensayo de la banda.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: esta bien, bueno muchachos, buena suerte.**_

_**Hal**__**: ustedes también.**_

_**El primer día de ensayo general había dado inicio y cada uno daba lo mejor de sí, la ardua preparación hacia el día de la graduación comenzaba su cuenta regresiva final.**_


	13. Los momentos finales (Parte 2)

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 13**__**: "Los momentos finales" (Parte 2)**_

_**En la habitación donde se estaba por llevar a cabo el ensayo de la obra Oliver se ocupaba de marcar las líneas de cada uno.**_

_**Oliver**__**: bien Jessica, tú serás la niña que se encuentra leyendo el libro de Shakespeare al comienzo de la narración, tu Bárbara, serás la amiga que curiosa va a preguntarle que hacía. -Les da el guion a cada una con el texto remarcado en la parte que le correspondía a cada uno.**_

_**Jessica**__**: entendido.**_

_**Barbara**__**: bien. -lee su parte.**_

_**Luego el joven arquero le entrega sus respectivos guiones marcados a Daiana, Steve y uno a Karen, a Barry y a kara para que los ayuden mientras el trabajaba con sus partes junto a Hal, Jessica y Bárbara.**_

_**Oliver**__**: bien chicos, comenzare con la primera parte, luego lo seguirán con el dialogo Jessica y Bárbara. **_

_**Oliver**__**:**__** "**__**Cuando se abre el telón, hay una niña con un libro en la mano, está leyendo, está sentada en el suelo, en proscenio. Por la derecha entra otra niña y se le acerca con curiosidad."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "¿Qué haces?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Estoy leyendo un libro de Shakespeare."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "¿De quién?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "De Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, ¡no me digas que**_

_**no conoces a Shakespeare!"**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "Pues no, pero me suena a algún cantante famoso... (Transición). Bueno es igual, dime... ¿Cómo se titula el libro?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Romeo y Julieta, es una obra de teatro, bueno una tragedia..."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "Una tragedia... vaya, vaya... Y ¿de qué trata?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Pues es la historia de una pareja de enamorados, condenados a no poder disfrutar de su amor."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "por qué?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Porque sus familias se odiaban."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "Anda, qué pasada, cuéntame más por favor..."**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Verás, Romeo, se coló con unos amigos en una fiesta que daban los Capuleto, así es como se apellidaban los padres de Julieta. Se enamoraron, Pero no tenían ni idea de quiénes eran."**_

_**Oliver**__**: ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Me gusto como lo hicieron, fue muy natural, repítanlo otra vez para ir acostumbrándose y memorizando las líneas.**_

_**Las chicas entusiasmadas por la aprobación de Oliver continúan, mientras que en el lado de Daiana y Steve la cosa era mas complicada ya que ella jamás había actuado y se ponía nerviosa, Steve lograba calmarla, pero aun así le costaba.**_

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación contigua los jóvenes magos desplegaban sus grandes dotes para la magia, ensayando para el gran día.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: bien cielo, ya hicimos los cubiletes mágicos, la caja del misterio, la capa de invisibilidad, ¿qué más podríamos hacer?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: no olvides amor que no podemos dejar afuera los trucos de escapismo.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: es verdad mi conejita, debemos seleccionar los trucos que realizaremos.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: si, pero antes descansemos un poco.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: esta bien cielo. -La abraza por detrás. Dime cariño, ¿qué harás este verano?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: sinceramente no lo sé, no tengo nada planeado, pero lo que si es seguro es que tratare de conseguir mas actuaciones, ¿y tu amor?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: papa y mama volverán un tiempo a la argentina y me dejaran a cargo de la casa, después de eso no tenia planeado nada, aun que no es mala idea comenzar a tener algunas presentaciones para hacer más publicidad.**_

_**Volviendo al ensayo de la obra, la atención ahora estaba en hacer que Daiana supere su miedo escénico y pueda hacer los diálogos más fluidos y naturales.**_

_**Steve**__**: **__**Romeo**__**: "Corazón, ¿amé yo antes de ahora? ¡Ojos, negadlo! Nunca hasta ahora conocí la belleza. Nunca antes.**_

_**Kara**__**: "¿Cómo se llama?"**_

_**Barry**__**: "Montesco"**_

_**Hal**__**: "El hijo único de vuestro peor enemigo."**_

_**Daiana**__**: **__**Julieta**__**: "¡Si otro fuese su nombre!"**_

_**Oliver**__**: bien chicos así, continúen.**_

_**El tiempo pasaba y todos iban mejorando considerablemente, mientras se tomaban un descanso los chicos aprovechaban a tocar un poco para ensayar las canciones que iban a tocar. Garth hacia oír a todos sus mezclas y de sus aparatos activaba los láser haciendo la habitación una autentica pista de baile.**_

_**Bárbara**__**: vaya esta genial Garth.**_

_**Karen**__**: si, no puedo evitar moverme al ritmo de la música.**_

_**Daiana**__**: si, es pegadiza y desestresante. **_

_**Zatanna**__**: es genial este tipo de música, me gusta. **_

_**Las chicas se ponían a bailar al ritmo atrapante de los remix credos por el joven Garth. Los chicos se ponían a tocar la canción "Poison Heart" que días antes habían compuesto todos juntos y Kara se unía a la canción practicando como guitarrista invitada, mientras las chicas repasaban sus líneas y Zatanna seguía ensayando su acto.**_

_**Así siguieron llevando los ensayos grupales día tras día, evolucionando mas y mas con cada ensayo que realizaban. Los días eran tan desgastantes que hasta se turnaban sobre qué grupo respondería a las alertas de crímenes, y pareciera como si los villanos se pusieran de acuerdo cuando hacer sus fechorías por que desde que comenzaron los ensayos todos los días había un crimen que atender.**_

_**Y llego la mañana del día esperado, hoy era el día clave para ver los resultados de los ensayos. Mas allá de lo demás, toda la tensión estaba enfocada en el elenco de la obra, ya que era inexperto y la primera obra que Oliver dirigía.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: chicos, chicas, al vengan aquí.**_

_**Todos se abrazan formando un círculo dejando a Emanuel en el centro, ya que el iba a dar la arenga (Discurso motivacional) final.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: amigos, quizás no sea yo quien daba dar esta charla final, pero así se dio y gracias por confiar en mí, sé que apenas nos conocimos este año y que entre todos formamos un gran grupo que me hace sentir que pertenezco a su entorno desde años. Hoy es nuestro último día en la secundaria, démosle nuestras últimas actuaciones y despidámonos como grandes. ¡Los quiero amigos, a no dudar, con confianza, por que somos un grupo de hermanos dispuestos a apoyarnos unos a otros, así que salgamos y demos todos lo mejor!**_

_**Todos**__**: ¡SI VAMOS! -Aplauden enérgicamente.**_

_**Todos se unen en un abrazo fraternal y se dan aliento mutuamente para acto seguido salir al escenario a disfrutar felizmente de los momentos finales de sus vidas en la secundaria.**_


	14. Un Mágico final (Parte 1)

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 14**__**: "Un Mágico final" (Parte 1)**_

_**Y llego el día esperado, la multitud que asistió a la Metrópolis High School no impidió que los chicos desarrollaran sus actividades con normalidad, Karen y Jessica repartían los folletos del festival, Kara y Carter acomodaban los proyectores, parlantes y acomodaban los instrumentos en el escenario para que después de la obra pudieran acomodarlos.**_

_**Tiempo después todos se vestían para iniciar con la obra y ajustaban los últimos detalles.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: chicos comenzamos en 5 minutos.**_

_**Oliver**__**: bien quiero decirles que han estado genial estos días, salgamos y demostremos de somos capases.**_

_**Pasados los 5 minutos, todos estaban sentados y expectantes hasta que Oliver irrumpió el silencio con la narración, dando inicio a la obra.**_

_**Oliver: "Cuando se abre el telón, hay una niña con un libro en la mano, está leyendo, está sentada en el suelo, en proscenio. Por la derecha entra otra niña y se le acerca con curiosidad."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "¿Qué haces?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Estoy leyendo un libro de Shakespeare."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "¿De quién?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "De Shakespeare, William Shakespeare, ¡no me digas que**_

_**no conoces a Shakespeare!"**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "Pues no, pero me suena a algún cantante famoso... (Transición). Bueno es igual, dime... ¿Cómo se titula el libro?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Romeo y Julieta, es una obra de teatro, bueno una tragedia..."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "Una tragedia... vaya, vaya... Y ¿de qué trata?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Pues es la historia de una pareja de enamorados, condenados a no poder disfrutar de su amor."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "por qué?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Porque sus familias se odiaban."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "Anda, qué pasada, cuéntame más por favor..."**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Verás, Romeo, se coló con unos amigos en una fiesta que daban los Capuleto, así es como se apellidaban los padres de Julieta. Se enamoraron, Pero no tenían ni idea de quiénes eran."**_

_**Desde el principio los espectadores quedaban sorprendidos y expectantes de cómo se desarrollaría la historia.**_

_**Steve: Romeo: "Corazón, ¿amé yo antes de ahora? ¡Ojos, negadlo! Nunca hasta ahora conocí la belleza. Nunca antes. **_

_**Kara**__**: **__**Actriz 1**__**: "¿Cómo se llama?"**_

_**Barry**__**: **__**Actor 1**__**: "Montesco"**_

_**Hal**__**: **__**Actor 2**__**: "El hijo único de vuestro peor enemigo."**_

_**Daiana**__**: **__**Julieta**__**: "¡Si otro fuese su nombre!"**_

_**El público seguía atento, pero ellos como los actores no se esperaban ciertas visitas no deseadas. La obra seguía su transcurso normal cuando de repente alguien entro en escena.**_

_**Hiedra venenosa**__**: vaya pero que linda historia están montando, ¡lástima que el curso de la historia deba cambar!**_

_**Daiana**__**: ¿hiedra venenosa?**_

_**Barry**__**: ¿qué hace aquí?**_

_**Kara**__**: maldición no podemos transformarnos aquí.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: cariño yo apagare las luces tu cúbrelos para que puedan transformarse, una ves estén listos vuelve aquí y encenderé la luz.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: bien amor. **_

_**Emanuel**__**: "¡Velo de oscuridad!"**_

_**Las luces se apagan y Zee cubre a sus amigos con un manto así sus amigos pudieran transformarse. Todos logran transformarse y cuando Zatanna logra salir del escenario, Emanuel hace volver la luz y ahora estaba todo listo para el combate. Hiedra venenosa lanzaba sus hierbas y plantas al ataque los cuales WonderWoman cortaba con su espada y se defendía con su escudo.**_

_**Espectador 1**__**: vaya que buena historia.**_

_**Espectador 2**__**: si, es una mescla de historias originales.**_

_**Flash**__**: bien, hora de enredar la enredadera jaja. -Corre haciendo que las ramas y plantas de hiedra se enreden entre sí.**_

_**Super Girl forcejeaba con las ramas de hiedra, pero no pudieron percatarse que Steve había sido capturado, pero Green Lantern logra salvar a Steve mientras Linterna Verde podaba todas las ramas de hiedra con el poder de su anillo.**_

_**Espectador 3**__**: ¡si vamos!**_

_**Espectador 4**__**: esta obra esta genial.**_

_**WonderWoman**__**: ¡hora de hacerte pagar! Super Girl sujétala.**_

_**Hiedra Venenosa**__**: ¿qué? Espera no lo hice enserio jeje ¿no toleran una broma? Jeje. -Ríe nerviosa.**_

_**Super Girl**__**: resulta que este era un gran momento para mi amiga.**_

_**Acto siguiente WonderWoman la manda a volar de un puñetazo, y así mientras Emanuel apagaba la luz y Oliver narraba un excelente y elaborado relato simulando que todo lo sucedido era parte del plan de la obra y llegaban hasta el final.**_

_**Daiana**__**: **__**Julieta**__**: "Romeo desterrado, ni fin, ni límite, medida o frontera, hay en la muerte contenida de esas palabras, ni palabras que expresen ese dolor..."**_

_**Oliver**__**: **__**Narrador**__**: Entra Romeo, rodea una y otra vez a los actores, pero el muro es infranqueable, desesperado cae de rodillas, llora.**_

_**Steve**__**: **__**Romeo**__**: "Más allá de Verona no existe el mundo para mí. ¡Tan sólo el purgatorio, la tortura, el mismo infierno!"**_

_**La obra seguía su exitoso curso gracias a la colaboración de todos y de haber tenido la suerte de que el público creyera que el ataque inesperado de Hiedra era parte del show.**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "(Cogiendo el manuscrito y mirándolo asombrada.) ¿Qué**_

_**es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "Que Romeo no recibió la carta."**_

_**Bárbara**__**: "¿Cómo?"**_

_**Jessica**__**: "¿Es que no lo entiendes? La carta nunca llegó a manos de Romeo, lo único que Romeo supo de Verona, fue que Julieta estaba muerta, en el sepulcro de los Capuleto."**_

_**Bárbara: "¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hizo Romeo?"**_

_**Jessica: "Regresó a Verona, a morir junto a su amada. La muerte fue implacable con los dos amantes.**_

_**Oliver: Narrador: "Suena una música. Entra Julieta, se tiende despacio en el suelo, entra Romeo observa y acaricia a Julieta y se tiende cerca de ella, entra un actor con la tela negra a modo de capa y pasa sobre ellos ambos desaparecen, cae la tela, que es lo único que queda en escena."**_

_**Zatanna y Emanuel eran los que ayudaban con el efecto de magia y efectos especiales para la obra mientras Daiana y Steve actuaban a la vez que Oliver narraba y Jessica junto con Bárbara actuaban de la chica que le cuenta a su amiga la historia de romeo y julieta.**_

_**La obra terminaba siendo un éxito rutilante aplaudida de pie por todo el público, todos salen a agradecer y disfrutar de la ovación del público presente. Ese último éxito marcaba la despedida de el gran Oliver Queen de las obras de teatro escolares.**_

_**Ahora era momento de que todos se tomaran un descanso ya que luego seguiría el acto de magia de los amante Zee y Ema para luego explotar el lugar con la banda furor de la Metrópolis High School, todos estaban disfrutando de sus momentos finales en la secundaria para abrirle las puertas a etapas mas duras en la universidad, pero primero disfrutarían de su graduación, su fiesta y unas merecidas vacaciones entre amigos.**_

_**Zatanna: ya falta poco para nuestro primer acto juntos amor, ¿estas nervioso?**_

_**Emanuel: para nada cielo, si estoy contigo mis nervios y preocupaciones se van lejos.**_

_**Zatanna: awwww mi vida eres una ternura. -Lo besa.**_

_**El mágico momento final estaba cada vez más cerca.**_


	15. Un Mágico final (Parte 2)

"_**Mágico Amor (Zatanna se enamora)"**_

_**Capítulo 15 (Final)**__**: "Un Mágico final" (Parte 2)**_

_**El festival de despedida de los chicos del último año continuaba al aire libre donde Garth hacia bailar a todos con sus Remix, mientras tanto los chicos ayudaban con efectos especiales y fuegos artificiales haciendo del festival una verdadera fiesta.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¿cómo se sienten los mágicos tortolitos?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: nerviosa, pero feliz.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: yo igual jeje jamás me espere algo así, realmente me recuerda a mi país, allí también se hace una gran despedida, pero jamás a este nivel.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¿consideras que este fue un buen año?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: fue un maravilloso año, obtuve todo lo que deseaba, grandes amigos, maravillosas experiencias y el amor que siempre soñé.**_

_**La joven maga estaba emocionada por las bellas palabras de su chico, todo lo pasado este año fue tan repentino para ella que no imaginaba encontrar el amor, puesto que jamás se había enamorado.**_

_**Kara**__**: ¿y para ti Zee?**_

_**Zatanna**__**: para mí, fue un año genial por el hecho de haber conocido a este gran chico. -Besa la mejilla de su novio.**_

_**En ese instante oyen que Barry comienza a dar el cierre a la actuación de Garth para dar paso a la presentación de "Los Asombrosos Z&E" (Zatanna & Emanuel).**_

_**Barry**__**: un aplauso por favor para DJ Garth, ahora querido público, quien desee vivir una experiencia mágica… puede pasar al gimnasio y disfrutar de la magia de los tortolitos… ¡La bella maga Zatanna! -El publico aplaude y grita por ella. Y el novato mas espectacular que haya tenido la Metrópolis High School, ¡El gran Mago Emanuel! -Las chicas del publico gritan y aplauden.**_

_**La gente comienza a asistir al gimnasio donde allí Hal Jordan haría la presentación de sus amigos para que el festival continúe.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: bien amor, es nuestro turno.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: este será una nueva etapa que podremos afrontar como una pareja.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: así es cariño.**_

_**Ambos llegan tras bambalinas y allí los esperaban sus amigos, los jóvenes magos se toman de las manos y corazones rosas comienzan a elevarse de sus manos, una ilusión que representaba el amor que se tenían.**_

_**Karen**__**: oh que hermoso.**_

_**Jessica**__**: esta claro que nacieron el uno para el otro.**_

_**Steve**__**: es la magia del amor que los unió.**_

_**Daiana**__**: oh Steve que poético. **_

_**Era la hora de comenzar y Hal comenzaba la presentación con la musicalización de Garth de fondo.**_

_**Hal**__**: ¡damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al lugar donde la magia cobra vida! ¡de la mano de estos dos grandes magos pasaran una experiencia inolvidable! ¡Con ustedes Z&E Zee Zatara y El Mago Emanuel!**_

_**El publico aplaude y grita mientras ambos magos aparecen en el escenario tras una explosión de humo violeta.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¡buenas tardes publico!**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¡están listos para alucinar con verdadera magia!**_

_**El publico grita que si de manera eufórica y entusiasmada.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: bien así los queremos, bien lo primero que necesitaremos son las cartas… -se quita la galera y mete la mano para buscarlas.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: cariño ¿no las encuentras? Y eso que te dije que la guardaras- le sonríe.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: tu tranquila, yo preocupado… creo que deberé hacer una búsqueda mas profunda. -en ese momento abre su galera y ante la vista estupefacta del publico comienza a meterse dentro y luego comienzan a ver a la galera moverse en el piso mientras se lo escucha buscar.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: ¿aun no la encuentras?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: ¡aquí están! **_

_**Zatanna**__**: bien ahora sal de ahí.**_

_**En ese entonces Emanuel comienza a hablar diciendo que ya saldría y es ahí cuando la gran caja mágica que ellos usan para hacer desaparecer a la gente larga un humo violeta y sale con los naipes en mano, los espectadores aplauden impresionados.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: jeje me perdí en el camino y no sé cómo llegue ahí **_

_**Zatanna**__**: cariño vaya que eres despistado, pero si aquí tenías… -saca detrás del oído de su compañero. Un mapa, una brújula y hasta un conejo guía.**_

_**El público ríe y aplaude sin dejar de estar maravillado.**_

_**Los dos magos comenzaban a hacer sus asombrosos trucos de magia y el acto iba bien hasta que CatWoman irrumpe en el escenario.**_

_**CatWoman**__**: muy lindo acto tortolitos, lástima que aquí termine.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: pero que coincidencia, justo estábamos por pedir un voluntario.**_

_**CatWoman**__**: ¿eh? -no sabia que no la estaban tomando enserio.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: por aquí querida CatWoman. -Zatanna mete a la villana en una caja y Emanuel comienza a separar las partes y a acomodarlas de manera diferentes quedando la cabeza de la villana a los pies, los pies en medio y el torso arriba.**_

_**Harley**__**: ¡CatWoman! Me la pagaran magos de pacotilla. -Entra con su mazo y Zee la convierte en un conejito.**_

_**El publico se para y los aplauden.**_

_**CatWoman**__**: ¡ya devuélveme a la normalidad tonto! **_

_**Zatanna**__**: lo haremos, pero se largan de aquí antes que les hagamos cosas peores.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: nunca intenten arruinar el espectáculo de un mago, más si son superhéroes. -Les susurran a las villanas.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: y bien para concluir nuestro acto, volveremos a la normalidad a nuestras queridas voluntarias.**_

_**Ambos las devuelven a la normalidad y saludan al publico quienes los ovacionaban de pie.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: no se muevan de sus lugares que en breves "los Invincibros" cerraran este gran día de actividades.**_

_**Ambos van tras bambalinas y reciben el aplauso y las felicitaciones de sus amigos, mientras Carter y Kara quienes eran de los físicamente mas fuertes comienzan a acomodar los instrumentos, al poco tiempo Carter da la señal de que todo estaba listo y Garth terminaba de verificar que todo esté conectado.**_

_**Bárbara**__**: bien chicos saldré a presentarlos.**_

_**Los cuatro se juntan en un circulo y dicen unas últimas palabras.**_

_**Barry**__**: chicos gracias por hacer este último año el mejor.**_

_**Hal**__**: digo lo mismo, quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos siendo héroes y músicos.**_

_**Oliver**__**: si, fue un año interesante y divertido, gracias por todo.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: yo quiero agradecerles a ustedes por hacerme vivir un año inolvidable y hacerme parte del grupo de héroes y formar esta banda conmigo que surgió de la idea de hacerle la canción a mi amada. Fue, es y será un placer tocar con ustedes.**_

_**Los siete se unen en un abrazo de hermanos ya que Garth, Carter y Steve se habían sumado al abrazo y luego salen al escenario al oír que Bárbara terminaba la presentación, al volver tras bambalinas nota que el tierno momento de los hombres habían conmovido a las chicas.**_

_**Barry**__**: ¡Hola a todos! Nosotros somos los Invincibros y cerraremos este espectacular día con "Days of rock and roll"**_

_**Hal**__**: ¡y nos acompañara esta tarde nuestra compañera Kara Danvers como guitarrista invitada!**_

_**Ella entra y saluda al público, una vez hecha las presentaciones comenzaban a tocar.**_

_**Emanuel**__**: **__**Canta**__**: **_

"_**Alguien me dijo**_

_**Ahora todo es lo mismo**_

_**Alguien me dijo**_

_**Hemos tenido nuestro turno**_

_**Tengo que creer eso**_

_**Los tiempos siguen siendo nuestros**_

_**Tengo que creer que es**_

_**Aún tenemos que quemar**_

_**La luz parece estar desvaneciéndose**_

_**Arrastrándose de nuevo en ese agujero**_

_**Donde el alma parece despertar**_

_**Los días de rock 'n' roll…"**_

_**Kara y Barry tocaban el solo de las guitarras mientras Emanuel tocaba la pausa instrumental de la canción y así tocaron enérgicamente los cinco ante un publico que deliraba con la canción y también el resto de sus amigos.**_

_**Al terminar vuelven tras bambalinas y reciben merecidamente los aplausos y felicitaciones de todos.**_

_**Zatanna**__**: esa canción esta genial cielo, ¿la hiciste tu verdad?**_

_**Emanuel**__**: Gracias, así es cariño.**_

_**Karen**__**: ¡Kara estuviste asombrosa!**_

_**Daiana**__**: así es, el ritmo era atrapante, no podía dejar de moverme.**_

_**Kara**__**: gracias chicas, fue una experiencia fenomenal.**_

_**Jessica**__**: bien tocado tonto jeje**_

_**Hal**__**: Gracias Jess. -Ambos se miran y chocan el puño sonriendo.**_

_**Tiempo después ya era hora de irse a casa para prepararse para la gran fiesta, pero antes de irse los chicos no podían irse sin contemplar melancólicamente por última vez su querida Metrópolis High School, Marcando un Mágico Final.**_


End file.
